Super Rio: Battle for two worlds
by Nightfly123
Summary: Many years have passed since the death of Alex the Owl at the hands of Marco but now a new enemy is causing terror and this enemy is swift and deadly while also waiting for the right time to strike and catch our heroes off-guard. The Rio Army must travel to the other Super Rio world in order to get help in defeating this new enemy once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone. Here is the Super Rio crossover of mine and Alex the Owl's Super Rio world. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Many years had passed since the death of Alex the Owl and the Rio Army had very much retired although most of them were still fighting crime and protecting the entire world from the villains that tried to destroy it.

Blu and his wife Jewel were holding their grandson Cristiano and their granddaughter Sabrina who are also the son and daughter of both Carla and her mate Crexis who had got married some time after the battle with Marco.

Bia and Alondra had also got married too and they have two adopted chicks which are a Spix Macaw son called Samuel and a Scarlet Macaw daughter called Alice who were abandoned by their respective birth parents and had been left for dead until Bia and Alondra came along.

Tiago had gotten married to a female Scarlet Macaw called Diana and with whom they had a Scarlet Macaw son called Cairo and a Spix Macaw daughter called Buna and they had a strong bond with each other ever since.

"Can you believe it Blu?" asked Jewel, sighing. "Our kids had left the hollow and they have now got their own families".

"Yeah, I agree" said Blu, sadly as he thought of Alex the Owl. "I miss Alex ever since his untimely death at the hands of Marco".

"I know" agreed Jewel as she kissed her mate on the cheek. "We all miss him too".

Blu could only nod as he and Jewel carried on looking after their grandchildren since Carla and Crexis wanted some alone time with each other which was something that Blu and Jewel respected greatly.

Skyler was looking after her and Alex the Owl's three children Kenny, Merida and Shilo who were training hard since they hoped to be as strong as their father someday and carry on his work of protecting others.

The Rio Army had in someway gone their separate ways after the battle with Marco and the death of Alex the Owl which hit them hard and was also the cause of their decision to go elsewhere for a change.

Everything had changed for both the better and the worse at the same time although they knew that they finally had peace after a lifetime of wars and battles against terrifying enemies that threatened to kill them.

They would have no idea that there would be a brand-new enemy that they have yet to face and it would be against someone who knows their fighting moves and their personal life so well that they would use it to their advantage.

This new enemy had been spreading both pain and fear but yet is able to hide away from sight which made it difficult for what was left of the Rio Army to figure out who was the cause of the damage and why did they do it.

The new enemy was an Owl but due to the smoke of fires and due to the blackness of the darkness that no one could tell what kind of Owl it was and what gender it was either since it could be a male or female Owl.

The sound of laughter from this new enemy would bring terror to all who heard it and they would tremble in fear as they saw the mysterious evil Owl fly past them and over their heads while hell-bent of destroying everything that they held dear.

That was why the Rio Army had never faced such an enemy before since they had mostly fought against demons and the flock of doom as well as the Pure ones but never against an enemy that lived in the shadows and waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

Everything was clear for all of the Phoenix's that had watched over the world since time began and one particular Phoenix was sitting on his own mediating as he tried to calm his ever growing worries on what might be coming.

His name was Fenn and he was mediating on his own since he needed some much needed solitude in order to keep himself together but he was soon interrupted when he had sensed something heading his way much to his own horror.

He flew to the rest of the Phoenix's and he warned them about the incoming threat before their shrine was soon set on fire and they turned only to see the mysterious yet evil Owl standing a few meters from them and the evil Owl was clearly smirking.

"What do you want?" asked Fenn, angrily. "It's very clear that you want something and we would like to know what that is?".

"Your deaths" said the evil Owl and the voice proved that it was male. "You Phoenix's are one of the reasons why this world has become so bad and evil".

"Oh yeah" challenged Polo, angrily since he was getting to breaking. "You are actually the reason why this world has become so bad and terrible".

The evil Owl only chuckled which made Polo even more angrily but Fenn held him back knowing that it was dangerous to attack this enemy head-on since they would most definitely die in the attempt even if they did try.

Fenn had a feeling that he knew this Owl but he couldn't explain it since he couldn't get a clear picture of the evil Owl that stood before him and the other 5 phoenix's that are with him as they continued to look at the evil Owl who was disguised by the smoke.

"I tell you what" said the evil Owl who was still clearly smirking. "How about we fight each other one by one?".

"You think that we are going to listen to you?" asked Polo, furiously. "Think again".

"Ah Polo, what an surprise" said the evil Owl, now clearly mocking him. "You have actually volunteered to fight first and now come to prove it shall you?".

Polo had no idea how this Evil Owl knew his name but he didn't care since this time Fenn couldn't hold him back as he charged at the evil Owl only for the evil Owl to punch him in the stomach so hard that he hunched over.

The evil Owl was enjoying this as he started to punch Polo in both the stomach and the back repeatedly before the sound of a weapon was heard and the evil Owl killed Polo with one swift stroke of his weapon.

* * *

Bia woke up straight away as she tried to make out what she had just seen in her dream even though she was very sure that it wasn't a dream and that it felt completely real like it was happening right in front of her.

She was soon trembling with fear as she tried to put the image out of her head but it just wouldn't go away and this caused Bia to have tears streaming down her face before she eventually started to cry.

"Bia?" asked her wife Alondra who was woken up due to hearing Bia crying which worried her. "Bia?, what's wrong?".

"I-I" stammered Bia as Alondra held her close in order to comfort her which worked. "I have seen something in my dream although I think it was a dream".

"Mom?" asked Samuel, worriedly since he always gets worried when Bia is upset about something. "What's wrong?".

"Sammy?" asked his sister Alice who had an emotionally strong bond with Alondra. "What's wrong with Mommy?".

"Don't worry kids" said Alondra, comfortingly as to try and not make her kids even more worried. "Your mom is going to be ok, just go back to sleep".

Samuel and Alice weren't convinced by what Alondra was saying but they did as they were told and in a few minutes they were soon back to sleep although they were still deeply worried about Bia.

Alondra comforted Bia by wiping away her tears with her wing before kissing her on the beak which Bia gladly kissed back knowing that she had a loving family that will take care of her through and through no matter what.


	2. Death of the Phoenix's

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Alondra was still comforting Bia when Tiago and his mate Diana flew into the hollow and landed only to see Alondra comforting Bia who was still crying which made all three birds feel sorry for her since they had no idea what Bia must be going through.

Tiago and Diana looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces since they had no idea why Bia was crying or what was going on that made Bia start to cry in the first place which only got them more curious to find out the answer to their questions.

"Alondra?" asked Tiago. "What happened?".

"I don't know" said Alondra, worriedly. "Bia said that she had a dream or at least she thinks that it was a dream".

"What dream?" asked Diana as she tried to stay calm. "What was the dream about?".

"I'm not sure" said Alondra as she started to stroke Bia's back. "I just heard Bia crying and I started to comfort her".

"I'm going to find my mom and dad" said Tiago, determinedly. "They will know what to do".

Tiago flew out to go and tell his parents about what he had heard while Diana stayed behind to help Alondra look after Bia who was now slowly but surely recovering from the impact of her dream and she was glad to have some support.

Alondra kissed Bia on the cheek just to let her know that she was there for her before she turned her attention to Diana who soon began to have an conversation with her just to pass the time until Tiago got back with Blu and Jewel.

"So" said Alondra. "Where did you and Tiago go on your first date together and what did the two of you do afterwards?.

"Well" said Diana. "We went to the pit of doom to play some soccer which I won before we went to the water-fall".

"Wow" said Alondra, smiling. "Did the two of you share your kiss when you two were at the water-fall?".

"Yes" said Diana, happily as she smiled at the memory. "It was lovely and beautiful".

"I bet" said Alondra, also happily. "The two of you must really love each other very much".

Yes we do" said Diana. "I love Tiago with all of my heart and I will love him till my last breath".

Alondra smiled as she and Diana continued to talk to each other about their personal life among other things until they saw Tiago landing in the hollow followed by his mother Jewel and father Blu who were deeply worried about Bia.

Blu and Jewel saw Bia who they comforted which made Bia happy as she started to tell them all about the dream which Blu and Jewel listened closely and intently to every word that Bia was trying to tell them.

"That does not sound good at all" said Jewel, worriedly as she turned to her mate. "Blu, we really need to do something".

"I agree Jewel" said Blu, nodding his head in agreement before turning to Alondra. "If you get any update on Bia's dream let us know, right?".

Alondra nodded as Blu and Jewel went to warn everyone about Bia's dream while Tiago and Diana stayed behind to provide Bia some much needed comfort which made Bia smile knowing that she had people who cared for her.

* * *

Fenn and the rest of the phoenix's looked on in horror as Polo's dead and beheaded body was threw straight back at them until it landed at their feet which only horrified them even more knowing that the evil Owl is more dangerous then anyone that they had ever faced before.

The evil Owl held up the head of Polo and smirked knowing that he had defeated one of the phoenix's and that five were left to be killed which made him more eager to kill them all one by one in pure pleasure.

"Ok does anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Fenn, concerned. "Because if you do then now its the time to tell me".

"I have got an idea Fenn" said Felina, determinedly. "You are probably not going to like it".

"Tell me" said Fenn, angrily since he was upset that Polo was dead. "I need to know now".

"I will charge at him" said Felina. "Then you and the others try to attack him from the side and back".

Fenn and the other phoenix's nodded in agreement before they got into their fighting stances and Felina soon charged at the evil Owl before Fenn along with the rest of the Phoenix's attacked him from both the sides and the back.

Suddenly the evil Owl had disappeared which shocked the Phoenix's before the evil Owl appeared again but stabbing Felina who soon fell to the ground dead which caused the rest of the phoenix's to attack all at once.

"FENN!" shouted Ferris as they continued to attack the evil Owl. "YOU NEED TO GO AND WARN THE OTHERS NOW!".

"I am not leaving you guys" said Fenn. "We can still beat this guy".

"NO WE CAN'T!" shouted Sixion. "You need to get out of here and that way we still have got a chance to stop this guy".

"Got it" said Fenn as he flew away. "I love you guys".

The evil Owl managed to kick away Sixion and grabbed Ferris who was saved by Perry who punched the evil Owl in the face which he responded by punching Perry away before grabbing Ferris and stabbed him in the stomach and stabbing Sixion in the stomach.

Ferris tried to attack the evil Owl again only to be kicked against the wall of the shrine and fall to the ground in pain as the evil Owl walked over to her and grabbed her back the neck and smirked at her as Ferris struggled to free herself.

"Silly girl" said the evil Owl. "You thought that you could beat me but you are wrong".

"No" said Ferris, shocked. "No it can't be".

"Oh yes it is" said the evil Owl before he stabbed Ferris in the stomach. "It really is".

The evil Owl then flew away to follow Fenn who was still flying and he took a quick look back at the shrine which brought tears to his eyes since he knew that the other Phoenix's were dead and he was the only one left.

Fenn continued to fly and his teenage son Dani appeared next to him as they continued to fly to find the Rio Army so they can warn them about the incoming threat although they had no idea that something else had already warned them.

* * *

Blu and Jewel along with Eduardo and his wife Sienna were talking with the rest of the elders when they heard Diana shouting out to them that Bia had another dream which got their attention straight away.

The four birds flew to Bia and Alondra's hollow only to see Bia crying again much to the sorrow of both Blu and Jewel as well as Alondra who kept on trying to keep Bia calm although it was tricky business.

"Bia" said Blu, worriedly. "What did you see?".

"I saw some Phoenix's get killed" said Bia. "I am not sure if Fenn was among them".

"What else did you see?" asked Jewel, also worried. "Did you see anything else?".

"I saw some yellow eyes" said Bia, tearing up. "I know those eyes".

Blu and Jewel looked each other with worried expressions on their faces before they told Alondra to look after Bia which she did by cuddling her in her wings while everybody else began to prepare themselves for battle.

Suddenly they saw two blue phoenix's heading towards them which confused them for a bit before recognising one of them as Fenn which made them happy as they went to see how Fenn was doing.

"FENN!" shouted Blu as he along with everyone else hugged Fenn from the moment he landed. "You're alright".

"I am glad to see you guys too" said Fenn before realizing what they had just said. "Wait what?, how did you guys-?".

"Bia had a bad dream Fenn" said Jewel, worriedly. "She dreamt of some Phoenix's dying and some pair of yellow eyes had killed them".

Fenn was shocked but he was relived that everyone was already warned although he knew that everyone has to be prepared to either fight or run in case things went terribly wrong and he knew that it was going to be just like that.

Everyone was wondering what to do next and they were also wondering about the yellow eyes that Bia was describing since that could match any Owl's eyes but definitely one in particular came to their minds and it wasn't good.


	3. The new enemy

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Everyone were still wondering what to do next when the younger male blue Phoenix revealed himself much to the shock of the Rio Army who had never seen a younger male blue Phoenix before especially a child.

Fenn smiled as he put a wing on the teenage male blue Phoenix which caused the Rio Army to look at him in shock and confusion since they really wanted answers to their ever-growing questions right now.

"Fenn" said Blu, uncertainly. "Who is this?".

"This Blu" said Fenn, smiling. "Is my son Dani".

"Your son?" asked Jewel, shocked. "Really?".

"Yes Jewel" said Fenn, still smiling before turning sad. "Felina gave birth to him 10 years ago".

Blu and Jewel along with the rest of the Rio Army nodded their heads silently knowing what he meant and they heard Skyler along with her three children coming straight towards them but most importantly towards Fenn.

Skyler along with her and Alex the Owl's three children Kenny, Merida and shilo were flying towards the rest of the Rio Army when they saw Fenn which brought joy to their faces as they flew over to him and hugged him.

"GRANDPA FENN!" shouted Kenny, Merida and Shilo. "We are so glad to see you again".

"DAD!" shouted Skyler, happily as she hugged her adopted father. "You're back".

"Yes I am Skyler" said Fenn before introducing his son. "Skyler meet your adoptive brother Dani".

Skyler was both shocked and happy at the same time when she saw Dani for the first time and he held out a wing for Skyler to shake which she did before she hugged him and he gladly hugged back in happiness.

The Rio Army were glad to see that everything was coming together at last but they also knew that a new enemy was approaching them and fast which meant that they have to prepare themselves as quickly as possible.

"So how are my three grandchildren doing?" asked Fenn. "You guys doing alright?".

"Yes grandpa Fenn and we have been training hard too" said Kenny. "That's so we can make our dad proud someday".

"Yeah and we also want to be as strong as dad too" said Merida. "I'm personally hoping to be stronger than dad".

"I agree with my sister and brother" said Shilo, happily. "I personally want to carry on dad's work of protecting other people".

"You three are making good progress so far" said Fenn, happily. "Your father would be very proud of how strong you three have become".

Kenny, Merida and Shilo were extremely pleased to hear that as they prepared themselves for battle knowing that they must do whatever it takes to defeat this new enemy and save the entire world once again.

* * *

Meanwhile the evil Owl had stopped flying and he was now looking around with a smug expression on his face before he had sensed where Fenn was and headed straight towards his current location with a smile still on his face.

The evil Owl knew that he was very lucky to once again have the chance to kill Fenn again but he knew that it was also going to be tricky since Fenn was the most powerful Phoenix yet and he wouldn't give up without a fight.

 _Oh Fenn, you should have killed me when you had the chance_ thought the evil Owl, smugly. _Because now you will pay dearly for your mistake_.

The evil Owl continued to fly again and again until he had finally gotten to Fenn's location and he was not all surprised that it turned out to be the Spix Macaw territory which only made him smile in delight.

He knew that he could have fun killing these birds while they were unprepared but he wasn't like that at all since he much rather fight them one by one so that way the others can watch each other suffer or die.

 _What a pity that I have to set this place on fire, oh well_ thought that evil Owl, smiling evilly. _I guess that I will have to find a new place to call home_.

The evil Owl then began to set everything on fire much to the horror of both the Spix Macaw tribe and the Rio Army who were even more horrified when they saw the evil Owl doing the dirty deed himself.

The evil Owl smiled to himself as he heard the cries of mothers trying to protect their children while the fathers were literally throwing anything that they could get their wings on to try and knock him out of the sky.

* * *

The Rio Army were shocked and horrified to see the evil Owl heading towards them and setting a lot of things on fire before he eventually turned it's attention on the Rio Army who stood there in both shock and horror.

The evil Owl landed on a fallen tree log and stood on it as he faced the Rio Army while smirking at them knowing that he has them exactly where he wants them while the Rio Army were trying to stay calm which was tricky.

"So, you must be the Rio Army" said the evil Owl. "Or what's left of it anyway".

"Who are you?" asked Blu, angrily. "What do you want?".

The evil Owl just smirked at him as the smoke had finally cleared and the evil Owl's body was now being revealed to the Rio Army who stood frozen to the spot in a horrifying mixture of both shock and horror of what they saw.

The evil Owl had a Snow white body which was currently covered in blood along with yellow eyes as well as a green earing on his left ear much to the Rio Army's horror since they knew who the evil Owl was.

The evil male Snow Owl stared evilly at the Rio Army who didn't move a muscle due to the shock that they were currently feeling of this revelation although they thought it was a bad dream but they knew it was real.


	4. A Hero has fallen

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The evil male Snow Owl was taking sadistic pleasure in seeing the Rio Army shocked to the core of what they had just seen and they couldn't believe their eyes since they really hoped it was a bad dream.

Blu along with the rest of the Rio Army were shocked to see the very Snow Owl that they saw die at the hands of Marco but interestingly enough there seemed to be something different about him and it's not good.

"Wait a minute" said Blu, determinedly. "You can't be Alex the Owl since his energy is not like the one that I am feeling right now".

"Oh really Blu" said Evil Alex the Owl, sniggering. "You can't trust your old friend Alex?".

"You are not Alex" said Tomada, angrily. "You are just an imposter".

Evil Alex the Owl only smirked which caused Tomada to get enraged and he charged at him only to be swatted away like a fly much to the shock of the Rio Army since they never thought that the evil Alex the Owl had this much power.

Tiago went next only to be punched in the gut and kicked into a tree while Crexis went next only for the evil Alex the Owl to grab him and punch him continually in the stomach until he finally kicked him away with such speed that Crexis went flying straight into a tree hollow.

"You see now just how powerful that I have become?" asked the evil Alex the Owl. "None of you can stop me".

"We will see about that" said Tiago, angrily as he charged at the evil Alex the Owl. "Because it's my turn!".

Suddenly the evil Alex the Owl grabbed Tiago by his wing and threw him away straight into his mother Jewel who was sent backwards by the force of her youngest son being thrown straight into her at medium-speed.

Rafael along with Nico and Pedro went next only to be either punched or kicked away as the evil Alex the Owl was taking pure sadistic pleasure in showing both his power and skill which Blu figured must be his weakness.

"OK pal" said Blu as he transformed into his demon form. " **NOW IT'S MY TURN**!".

"Very well then" said the evil Alex the Owl. "Come at me with everything that you've got".

Demon Blu started to fight the evil Alex the Owl only to be beaten up rather quickly and sent crashing to the ground which caused the entire Spix Macaw tribe territory to shake much to the worry of everyone.

The evil Alex the Owl smirked knowing that he had the upper-hand in his fight against Demon Blu who soon came flying towards him only to be kneed in the gut and slammed straight back down to the ground where Blu turned back into his base form.

"I told you Blu" said the evil Alex the Owl. "You can't beat me".

"Oh yeah" said a voice. "Try me on for size!".

The evil Alex the Owl turned round only to see Crexis flying at him which he dodged and he decided to have some fun with Crexis who was starting to get annoyed and tired as he tried to kill the evil Alex the Owl.

Unfortunely the evil Alex the Owl managed to teleport behind him and he unleashed his wing-blade before stabbing Crexis straight through the heart which killed him instantly and the Rio Army watched on in horror.

* * *

The Rio Army were shocked to see that the evil Alex the Owl had stabbed Crexis in the heart and they knew that Carla was now a widow and her children were father-less much to their own sadness and dismay.

Carla was shocked and horrified to see her husband dead before she began to cry with Blu comforting him along with the rest of the Rio Army who all felt the very same pain as Carla and they knew that they had to comfort her.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the evil Alex the Owl. "He challenged me and this is his reward".

"You coward" said Blu, angrily. "He was my son-in law and you took him away".

"Whatever" said the evil Alex the Owl. "If only You guys really had kept training then you wouldn't be in this position".

Blu began to get terrifyingly angry as he powered himself up back into his demon form and charged at the evil Alex the Owl who simply kicked him back to the ground with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Demon Blu charged once again at the evil Alex the Owl who allowed him to throw some attempted punches and kicks which he dodged before eventually getting bored and punched demon Blu into the ground again and Blu once again turned back into his base form.

"Oh what a shame" said the evil Alex the Owl. "I thought you guys really were a challenge".

"Just you wait" challenged Tomada. "We will beat you one way or another".

"I doubt it" said the evil Alex the Owl. "I am giving you 3 hours to give your dead friend his funeral and leave this place or let each other die".

The evil Alex the Owl smirked one more time before flying off leaving the Rio Army mourn a friend who is a husband and a father that had died during this terrible battle against an enemy more powerful than Fenn himself.

The Rio Army knew that they can't beat this guy alone and that they needed help but they also knew that they must bury a dead comrade who fought selflessly and bravely in face of overwhelming odds.

* * *

The Funeral for Crexis was like any other funeral and the Rio Army including Carla and her children were there to say goodbye knowing that they weren't going to see Crexis again unless he came back to life which they knew was highly unlikely.

Blu was the first to go up to speak about Crexis and he was finding it difficult to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes but he managed to hold them back long enough to start speaking as he tried to not look at the Crexis's dead body in the open casket.

"Crexis was the most bravest and loyal bird that I have ever met" said Blu. "He knew how to be kind and loving to those he loved the most, goodbye my brave son-in law".

Jewel was next to take the stage and she too was having a hard time trying to hold back the tears of pain and sadness but she, like Blu, managed to hold back the tears long enough for her to start speaking.

"Crexis was like a second son to me and I loved him like a son" said Jewel. "He was someone who loved his family and was willing to help others, may you rest in peace".

Carla was next and she nearly broke down when she got onto the stage but she managed to remain composed and she took a few minutes to try and fully compose herself until she finally started to speak.

"My husband was the most handsome bird that I had ever met" said Carla. "He was someone who I loved with all of my heart and soul, may you find happiness in heaven".

Carla then bent down to her husband's dead body and kissed him on the beak for a few minutes before she eventually begun to get off the stage and she walked over to her children who were crying as she hugged them.

The funeral went on until Crexis's now lid-closed casket was lowered into the ground and eventually buried beneath the dirt that was thrown on top of it while the Rio Army watched on in sadness and pain.


	5. Going through the portal

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The Rio Army were still standing in front of Crexis's grave even minutes after the funeral was over but they wanted to stay in that single spot forever and just keep looking at the grave that said:

 _Here Lies Crexis_

 _A loving husband and father_

 _Died fighting in battle._

Blu knew that he had to do something about this threat but he had no idea how to defeat an enemy who knew them and knew their fighting moves as well as knowing their personal life from start to finish.

He was just about to give up hope when his second daughter Bia called him over to her hollow which got his attention straight away knowing that whatever Bia was going tell him could be very important.

"Hey Sweetie" said Blu. "I'm here".

"Daddy!" shouted Bia as she hugged her father who gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug. "I got something to tell you".

"What is it Bia?" asked Blu, excited and nervous. "Please tell me that we have found a way to go and get help".

"Yes we do" said Bia, happily. "I can open a portal to another world by using my powers and we all can go to get help".

"Good idea" said Blu, also happily. "I going to tell the others, do you and your family want to come?".

"Yes please grandpa" said both Samuel and Alice at the same time. "We always wanted to go on an adventure".

"I'm going too" said Alondra, smiling as cuddled Bia and kissed her on the cheek. "I want to be with my family".

Blu nodded in agreement before going to tell everyone about what Bia had told him and it took a while to get everyone to agree to it even Carla who reluctantly agreed to go on the journey to get help.

Soon everyone was ready for the big trip into the unknown as Bia managed to create a portal that they all got through before Bia closed the portal effectively forcing them to keep on moving forwards.

"Everyone ok?" asked Blu and he was responded by nods of heads. "Good".

"Hey Blu" said Tomada, uncertainly. "Are you sure that this is going to work since you know we are going into the great unknown?".

"I'm sure Tomada" said Blu. "We have to do this for Crexis since he would want us to do this".

Blu and Tomada nodded to each other as they along with the rest of the Rio Army continued to walk on and on into an unknown world that they have never been to before which made everyone very nervous.

Bia and Alondra were walking wing in wing along with their children while Carla and her children were walking with their heads looking down in sadness since they missed Crexis very much indeed.

* * *

The 3 hours were finally up and the evil Alex the Owl was now flying back to the Spix Macaw territory only to find that it was empty with not a single bird in sight much to the sadistic pleasure of the evil Alex the Owl who smiled evilly at the revelation.

The evil Alex the Owl soon began setting fire to the entire territory much to his own delight before eventually flying to have his own cold and twisted version of hide and seek which the Spix Macaw tribe were now unwittingly playing.

What he didn't know was that a female Spix Macaw chick had been left behind her parents by accident and the poor little thing had no idea what was going on or what to do in this current and dangerous situation.

"Mommy?, daddy?" asked the female Spix Macaw chick as tears started to form in her eyes. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!, SAVE ME PLEASE!".

"Little one" said a voice that made the female Spix Macaw turn round only to see a adult male Spix Macaw looking at her. "Get on my back and I shall get you out of here".

The female Spix Macaw didn't know whether to trust the adult male Spix Macaw but she eventually decided to trust him knowing that her parents must be out there waiting for her or even searching for her which got her scared.

The adult male Spix Macaw managed to get both himself and the female Spix Macaw chick out of the blazing inferno that used to be the territory of the Spix Macaw tribe but now it was gone in fire and smoke.

"Thank you mister" said the female Spix Macaw chick. "Thanks for saving my life"

"Your welcome little one" said the adult male Spix Macaw. "What's your name?".

"Jennifer" said the female Spix Macaw chick. "My name is Jennifer".

"Nice to meet you Jennifer" said the adult male Spix Macaw. "I shall get you to your parents now".

The adult male Spix Macaw continued to fly while Jennifer looked behind her and tears started forming in her eyes of the destruction that she was seeing much to her own shock and horror before she eventually decided to go to sleep.

The adult male Spix Macaw sighed happily as he flew further and further away from what used to be the Spix Macaw tribe's territory that was now only a blazing inferno that will spread to every tree until the Amazon itself was on fire.

* * *

The Rio Army were still walking forwards and they were getting tired with every step that they took as they got closer and closer to their unknown destination even though it seemed to be taking a rather long time.

They continued to walk for another few meters until they eventually got through to the other side and they were amazed to see that the Amazon rainforest was all bright and shinning just like it used to be in their world.

"Wow" said Tiago, happily. "We're home".

"Sorry Tiago" said Blu. "This is our home but it isn't".

"Wait what?" asked Tiago, confused. "What do you mean?".

"I mean that this looks like our home" said Blu. "But it isn't".

Everyone took in their surroundings and stared happily as birds of all kind were having a great time dancing to the song Beautiful creatures which made the Rio Army join in the dancing too which took a lot of stress of their back.

The Rio Army felt so tired that they took one last look around the Amazon rainforest before they eventually fainted in exhaustion and they let sleep over-take them hoping that somehow and someway they will save their home.


	6. A father-in law's fury

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The Rio Army were coming to consciousness when they heard voices that sounded both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time which confused them a lot as they soon began checking their surroundings.

They saw a male Spix Macaw with two feathers standing on top of his head and a dark blue body along with blue feathers and brown eyes as well as a male Snow Owl with yellow eyes and a wing-blade which angered Blu.

"How are they?" asked a male Black Owl. "Alex, are they ok?".

"Don't worry Jameson" said Alex the Owl. "They are going to be just fine".

"I hope so" said Jameson. "Where did they come from?".

"They came from a portal" said the male Spix Macaw. "I think that they need our help or something like that".

"I guess you're right Nightfly" said Alex the Owl. "These guys must really need help if they came through that portal".

Suddenly Blu got off the bed and tackled Alex the Owl to the ground before starting to repeatedly punch him in the face until he was restrained by Jameson and Nightfly who tried to calm him down.

Blu managed to fight off their grip and tackled Alex the Owl again before kicking him into a tree which caused Alex the Owl a lot of pain as he got up from the ground and started to fight back against Blu.

"What is your problem pal?" asked Alex the Owl, angrily. "I am only trying to help you".

"YOU KILLED CREXIS!" shouted Blu, furiously. "YOU KILLED MY SON-IN LAW!".

"What?" asked Alex the Owl, confused. "I don't know anyone called Crexis".

"LIAR!" shouted Blu, blinded by rage. "YOU ARE A EVIL LAIR!".

Suddenly Blu was tackled a huge group of birds who managed to get him off Alex and fully restrain him from hurting Alex the Owl even more while the other Blu and his family came to see what was going on and they were shocked to see another Blu.

The two Blu's faced each other and looked at each other in shock before Jewel walked over to her husband to see what was wrong although she was creeped out by seeing the other Blu who looked at her in shock.

"Blu?" asked Jewel to her husband. "What's going on?, why are there two of you?".

"I don't know Jewel" said Blu as he continued to face the other Blu. "Hello there, I'm Blu and it's good to see you Blu".

"Nice to see you too Blu" said the other Blu. "Me and my team really need your help and I would like to discuss it with you when everyone is here".

Blu nodded before he told his Rio Army to let the other Rio army come to listen to the discussion that was about to take place which they agreed and soon the other Rio Army was with their leader and the discussion began

The other Blu told Blu about what was happening in his world and about an evil version of Alex the Owl was terrorizing everyone and everywhere he went while also killing birds including Crexis which made Blu and the Rio Army feel sorry for them.

* * *

The discussion between the two Blu's went on and on until finally the discussion ended with Blu gladly accepting the offer to help the other Blu and his Rio Army to defeat the evil Alex the Owl once and for all.

All of them soon got into fighting pairs with each doing a sparring match of their own including Bia vs Bia, Carla vs Carla and Blu vs Blu which everyone accepted before they started the training spars.

First up was Bia vs Bia with the two Bia's currently make each other stronger with each passing punch and kick until Bia won that sparring match by using her powers to slam Bia #2 into the ground.

Next was Blu vs Blu which was something that everyone wanted to watch since they were interested in which Blu was going to win until it was Blu #2 who won that by powering up into demon form and punching his opponent into the ground.

The sparring matches kept on going on and on until it was finally time to take a break during which Carla #2 had decided to take a walk with Carla following her out of concern knowing that she was very upset.

"Hello Carla" said Carla #2, sadly. "What brings you here?".

"Nothing really" said Carla. "I just came to see if you are alright since you did seem to be upset about something".

"Well it's about two special birds in my life" said Carla #2. "One is my dead husband and the other is Nightfly".

"You mean the Nightfly from your world?" said Carla, confused. "There is a Nightfly where you are from?".

"Exactly" said Carla #2, smiling. "He was so cute and I loved him from the moment I first saw him but then he mysteriously vanished and I was soon married to Crexis".

"That sounds like the Nightfly from this world" said Carla. "He was in a relationship with Skyler at one point when he was young until he was mysteriously kidnapped".

Carla #2 was shocked to see a resemblance and that really did surprise her a lot since she hadn't thought of that at all much to her happiness knowing that the two Nightfly's had something in common with each other.

Carla smiled as she went back to her family while Carla #2 continued to have a little think about her and her kid's future which worried her since she didn't want to see them become orphans and that scared her a lot.

Meanwhile the evil Alex the Owl had found the Scarlet Macaw tribe and he killed all of the adults including Felipe leaving all of the children with no one to look after them much to the evil Alex the Owl's sadistic pleasure.


	7. A kiss between two Bia's

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The two Rio Armies were asleep during that night and Bia #2 woke up since she had another bad dream which caused her to sneak out of her wife's warm wings and fly out of the hollow while trying to stay in control of herself.

Bia noticed this and she soon followed since she was very worried for Bia #2 knowing that she must be very upset about something although she couldn't figure out the source of her distress but she knew that she needed help.

"BIA #2!" shouted Bia although she did find it very strange to be calling out her own name. "Where are you?".

"I'm over here" said Bia #2, sadly as Bia landed next to her. "I had a nightmare again".

"What was it about?" asked Bia, concerned. "Tell me about what you saw in your nightmare".

"It was about the Scarlet Macaw tribe" said Bia #2. "I saw all of the adults being killed leaving the children to become orphans".

"Did you see anything else?" asked Bia. "Did you see the evil Alex the Owl in your nightmare?".

"I heard his laugh" said Bia #2, scared as she hugged Bia. "It's so scary that I can't get it out of my head".

"Don't worry" said Bia as she hugged back in comfort. "You are going to be ok and I promise you that".

"Thanks Bia" said Bia #2. "Can I ask you something?".

"Yes anything" said Bia. "You can ask for anything".

"I want to try something" said Bia #2 blushing. "It may be embarrassing but I want to try it".

Bia knew what Bia #2 was getting at which made Bia kiss Bia #2 on the beak which Bia #2 gladly kissed back although it was strange to kiss someone who looks just like you although they are from another world.

The two Bia's continued to kiss each other until they finally broke the kiss and smiled at each other especially Bia #2 who felt much happier knowing that her theory was correct which made her smile even more.

"I guess that my theory was correct after all" said Bia #2, smiling before flying away back to bed. "See you later Bia!".

"See ya Bia #2" said Bia, happily as she soon followed. "Sweet dreams!".

The two Bia's got into their respective beds and soon fell asleep knowing that they can beat the evil Alex the Owl since all they need to do is believe in themselves that they can do it and that they can defeat the evil Alex the Owl.

The next morning was when both Rio Armies began training once again as they prepared themselves both mentally and physically for the big battle against the evil Alex the Owl that was destined to come in due time.

The two Rio Armies had taken another break from training so they can go and eat some mangos while also drink some water too knowing that they will need all of their strength to defeat the evil Alex the Owl.

* * *

Meanwhile the evil Alex the Owl was flying around the Amazon jungle and spreading fires everywhere until the entire rainforest was on fire much to the worries and fears of all the tribes that inhabitant the area knowing that they were doomed.

The evil Alex the Owl smirked knowing that he was about to drive out all of the tribes which would make the Amazon seem like a ghost-town with the dreaded silence that threatened to spill over the entire rainforest.

 _Well it seems that my plan is working_ thought the evil Alex the Owl, smugly. _Also I need to make sure that they fully drive away from here_.

The evil Alex the Owl flew towards and used his wing-blade with lightning-fast speed to cut down a tree before starting to do the same to the other trees and soon every tree was cut in half and all of the tribes had no where to go to except Rio.

The evil Alex the Owl watched with a evil smile on his face as all of the tribes went in the direction of Rio much to his own sick and twisted pleasure since he loved to cause pain to all of these birds who he saw as the reasons why the world had gone bad.

"Ah, you can never see such beauty the same way as destruction" said the evil Alex the Owl, smirking. "I think am enjoying myself too much, oh well at least I am in control".

"So you say and you always loved destruction the same way that I do" said a mysterious hooded figure. "We both shall rule the world with no one left to stop us".

The evil Alex the Owl smiled at the thought knowing that he liked the sound of that and he knew that he could cause destruction at any time that he wanted which only made him smile more as he drove deeper in his sick and twisted mind.

The mysterious hooded figure looked over what used to be the Amazon rainforest except now it was just a wasteland with all of the trees had fallen on the ground as all of the tribes continued to try and get away.

* * *

The two Rio Armies were training once again and they were growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute as they both believed that there is a way to defeat the evil Alex the Owl once and for all.

They were taking a break from training again when Kenny along with his siblings Merida and Shilo were playing with Alex the Owl who looked exactly the same as their father from their world which made the three chicks turn sad.

"Hey, kiddos what's the matter?" asked Alex the Owl, worriedly. "What's wrong?".

"We are just upset about what happened to our dad" said Kenny, sadly as he sat on the ground. "He died fighting Marco and we knew that we will never see him again".

"Don't worry kids, I'm sure that your dad is watching over you" said Alex the Owl. "I bet that he is very proud of how strong you guys have become".

"Really?" asked Merida, shocked as she looks at Alex the Owl. "You think so?".

"I know so" said Alex the Owl, happily. "Because the Owl said so".

"That reminds me" said Shilo as she recognised the famous catchphrase. "Dad would always say that famous catchphrase to us and it was awesome whenever he said it".

"You're right about that one" said Alex the Owl before getting an idea. "You know what?, how about you can call me daddy since I am your father after all in some way".

Kenny along with his younger sisters Merida and Shilo flew happily into Alex the Owl's wings in acceptance of calling Alex the Owl their father even though he was from a very different world but they didn't care about that.

Alex the Owl happily hugged the three chicks knowing that in some way he was their father especially since there was another Alex the Owl in their world although he was currently dead but he would be pleased to see that his children were happy.


	8. The talk between two armies

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The two Rio Armies got back to training and they remembered their loved ones who died fighting for the freedom every bird in the Amazon rainforest and beyond which gave them more motivation to keep getting stronger.

Both Blu's were taking a break from their training and they were currently talking about the situation with the evil Alex the Owl which was a very hard subject to talk about since this was a very serious matter.

"We sure are making good progress" said Blu, smiling as he watched everybody else train. "I think that at this rate, we can beat the evil Alex the Owl".

"Yeah, I hope so" said Blu #2. "Since we need to work together to beat this enemy for sure".

"Good point" agreed Blu. "You know, I have noticed that your power-level has dropped massively".

"Really?" asked Blu #2. "Why do you think that?".

"Simple" said Blu. "I sensed it and I am also concerned that you are holding back during our training".

"Yeah" agreed Blu #2. "To be honest, me and my Rio Army are very much retired since the death of Alex the Owl".

"I can understand that" said Blu, nodding. "But you need to keep on training and keep on saving the world".

"What's the point" said Blu #2, sadly. "We can't go on without Alex".

"You can" said Blu, smiling warmly. "Alex will always be with you guys no matter what".

"Thanks Blu" said Blu #2. "Also, I wonder how the evil Alex the Owl came to be".

"Me too" said Blu. "But still, you and your Rio Army must never give up since the entire world is depending on you guys".

Blu #2 nodded in agreement before he and Blu went back to their training along with their respective Rio Armies who were still getting stronger with each passing minute as they kept on training each other.

The two Rio Armies knew that their chances of defeating the evil Alex the Owl were growing much to their happiness knowing they must keep training until they felt confident enough to go and stop the evil Alex the Owl.

Soon they had finished their training and they were now having a chat with each other just to pass the time and they were also laughing at each other's jokes especially Tiago's jokes although they did find him annoying sometimes.

"I hope that we can defeat the evil Alex the Owl" said Carla #2, sadly as she looked at the locket that she had brought with her. "He is the reason why my husband was killed".

"Don't worry Carla, we will defeat the evil Alex the Owl" said Blu #2 as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "We will make sure Crexis's death wasn't in vain".

"We all will and we will show him that he shouldn't mess with us" said Tiago #2. "We are going to show him that he should fear us".

Carla #2 nodded in agreement as she looked at the picture of her and Crexis smiling as she held their daughter Sabrina in her wings while their son Cristiano was on her lap with a huge loving smile on his face as they faced the camera that Blu #2 was holding at the time as he took the picture.

Tears streamed down Carla #2's face as she remembered the memory knowing that she wasn't going to see Crexis anymore which brought more tears to Carla #2's eyes as she started to sob with her mother hugging her in comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure were still over-looking the entire wasteland that used to be the Amazon rainforest except that all of the trees had been cut down and all of it's inhabitants had abandoned it.

The two evil birds were smiling knowing that they have total control and now their next target for destruction was Rio much to their own twisted amusement knowing that they gave them the opportunity to kill more birds and people alike.

"You know, I always enjoyed watching birds suffer" said the evil Alex the Owl. "Their fears make me stronger everyday".

"That I must agree on my friend" said the hooded figure. "This is something that I also enjoy doing".

"It seems that the Rio Army has tucked-tailed and run" said the evil Alex the Owl, smiling evilly. "They are just a bunch of cowards".

"They will be back since we know that every bird needs them" said the hooded figure. "We should kill everyone while we still have the chance".

The evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure nodded at each other before they flew off in the direction of Rio with the full intention of killing every last human and bird until there is no one left to stop them.

They both chuckled evilly at the thought as they continued to fly towards the famous city in the entire country of Brazil with it's inhabitants having no idea that they were going to be attacked by two very powerful birds.

* * *

The two Rio Armies were still chattering amongst themselves when Carla #2 went to have some alone time with Carla following her knowing that she needed some support to get through her pain that she was currently feeling.

Carla #2 had reached the pit of doom where she sat on one of the seats and looked over the soccer-like arena as she remembered her father Blu #2 and her uncle Roberto #2 had fought each other in an arena just like this which made her smile as she remembered it exactly how her mother had told her.

"Hello there" said a voice that Carla #2 knew belonged to Carla had landed next to her. "Sorry to intrude but I thought that you could use some support".

"Thanks" said Carla #2, smiling. "Is there any questions that you would like to ask me?".

"Just one" said Carla, also smiling as she sat next to Carla #2. "What was the relationship like between you and the Nightfly of your world?".

"It was amazing" said Carla #2. "He was always helping me out with my problems and he was always there for me as well as making me laugh even in bad times like this".

"That sounds good" said Carla. "He must be such a sweet guy after all".

"He was that" agreed Carla #2. "We loved each other so much to the point that we would gladly risk our lives to make sure that we protect each other no matter what".

"Awww" said Carla, happily. "That is so sweet of you two".

"Yeah" said Carla #2. "Until the day that he was kidnapped and I knew that I wouldn't see him again but I eventually moved on which was a huge struggle".

"I guess you're right" said Carla. "So let me guess, it was some years later when you met your husband Crexis?".

"That's right" said Carla #2. "He was just like Nightfly especially with the funny sense of humour and he was very cute".

"You know, I personally believe that the Nightfly of your world is still out there" said Carla. "He misses you just as much you miss him".

"Really?" asked Carla #2, surprised. "You really think so?".

"I know so" said Carla, smiling. "I am also betting that he is protecting other birds until we come back to your world to save the day".

Carla #2 nodded before she hugged Carla who gladly hugged back knowing that she has comforted Carla #2 which personally made her happy too as they broke the hug before flying back to the others.

That night Carla #2 was looking at a picture of her and the Nightfly of her world who looked exactly the same as the Nightfly in the world that she was currently in and she kissed her right wing-tip and put it on the Nightfly of her world before she held the picture close to her as she fell asleep.


	9. Meeting Arthur

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next morning was the day when the two Rio armies were going to Blu #2's universe so they can try and defeat the evil Alex the Owl before he causes anymore harm to anyone including the very birds that they vowed to protect.

Soon everyone was ready for the journey that was about to begin although they felt very nervous knowing that they had trained very hard for this moment and they didn't want to slip up now especially when they come face to face with the evil Owl.

"Ok everyone ready?" asked Blu which everyone responded by nodding their heads. "Ok then let's-".

"Uh mister, I need a pee before we go" said Shilo, worriedly. "Can you please let me go and take a pee?".

"Ok, very well" said Blu, annoyed. "Make it quick".

Shilo smiled as she went to take a quick pee before quickly coming back to the rest of the gang who either had face-palmed themselves with their wings or were shaking their downed heads in embarrassment.

Blu looked over and everyone clearly making sure that no one wanted a quick pee too and he finally turned back round when he saw that no one was going to voice any type of objection which made him smile.

Bia #2 then once again created a portal and everyone braced themselves for going through the portal as both Blu's looked at each other and smiled knowing that they had each other's backs no matter what.

"Ok Everyone" said Blu as they began to fly through the portal. "Let's go".

"Here we come" said Kenny before he briefly looked to the sky. "We will make you proud of us dad, I promise".

Soon both Rio armies had flown through the portal before they eventually appeared in Blu #2's universe where they saw that the Amazon had became a wasteland and the fact that no one was in sight much to their horror.

They continued to fly before they eventually found the home of the Spix Macaw tribe and they landed before going to check for other survivors but they couldn't find a single body or hear any potential voices.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kenny, shocked. "What happened to our home?".

"This has got to be the work of the evil Alex the Owl" said Jameson #2, angrily before calming down. "I sense that the entire tribe must have gotten out alive".

"Where could they have gone?" asked Jewel #2, worriedly. "They have got to be around here some where".

Blu began to concentrate hard on where the Spix Macaw tribe might have gone to before he eventually sensed them and he was shocked to find out that the Spix Macaw tribe were in Rio which made him wonder if going to Rio was the safest place to be in right now.

Suddenly he stumbled backwards in shock and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Blu #2 catching him in the nick of time before helping him stay on his feet while the two Rio armies were confused about what made Blu stumble.

"Blu?" asked Jewel, worried for her mate. "What's wrong?".

"I heard hundreds of voices" said Blu, scared. "That must mean...That the evil Alex the Owl is in Rio".

Both Rio armies were shocked to hear that and they wasted no time in going to Rio while they hoped that they would get there in time but they knew that Rio was miles away from the now-dead Amazon rainforest.

The two Rio armies kept on flying as fast as they possibly can with many of them hoping that they weren't too late to save both the birds and the people of Rio although they had a very bad feeling that they were too late.

* * *

Meanwhile the evil Alex the Owl and the mysterious hooded figure were terrorizing the whole of Rio as they kept killing both humans and birds alike much to their sick and twisted pleasure since they cared for no one.

Hundreds of bodies filled the streets of Rio as the remaining birds and humans kept trying to escape the carnage with most birds deciding to hide in their hollows and some humans hiding in separate shelters.

"Typical humans" said the evil Alex the Owl. "What a bunch of cowards".

"I agree with that statement" said the hooded figure. "Let's kill all of them".

"With pleasure" said the evil Alex the Owl. "These humans don't even deserve to live".

They kept on killing more birds and humans until the birds had decided to take the big risk of flying to other countries for safety and the media were caught up in the whole thing too as a news reporter was currently giving news on what was happening in the beautiful city.

The news reporter kept on talking about the destruction that was currently happening in the city while also taking cover behind a destroyed jeep trying to avoid getting killed by the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure.

"We are Live in Rio and there is destruction everywhere" said the reporter who was a male. "It seems that two birds are the cause of this destruction-".

"Don't just stand there man, run!" shouted a panicked citizen who had cut off the reporter. "Run for your lives".

"As you can see that these are no ordinary birds, look at them" said the reporter as the camera gave a clear picture of the two evil birds. "They are trying to kill us all".

Suddenly they were attacked by the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure who started to kill them one by one until it was only the reporter who was kept alive since he was holding a notebook which was something that both the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure were interested in.

The evil Alex the Owl managed to pin the reporter to the ground and grabbed the camera that the now-dead cameraman had dropped and turned it on while the hooded figure had grabbed the notebook and a pen from the reporter and started to write in it.

Soon the hooded figure had finished writing his message to the world and showed the note to the camera that the evil Alex the Owl was pointing at him before eventually killing the reporter Live on camera with the whole world watching.

* * *

The two Rio armies were very tired when they had finally reached Rio and they were horrified to see the destruction of the city with some windows broken and the piles of both bird and human bodies still laying around the streets of the once beautiful city.

Bia #2 began to weep at the destruction of the city before breaking down in tears as Alondra #2 hugged her in comfort and she kissed Bia #2 on the head in order to comfort her while the others were now trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"I can't believe this" said Merida, shocked. "Where is everyone?".

"I don't know sis" said Kenny, also shocked. "Let's hope that at least someone can tell us what happened here".

"Kenny is right, Merida" said Shilo. "There has got to be at least someone who can tell us what-AAAAHHH!".

Shilo was cut off when she saw a young male Scarlet Macaw who was her age slowly crawling towards her and her screams of shock had caught the attention of both Rio armies who came to see what was going on.

The two Rio armies saw the poor chick and felt sorry for him as they managed to help him up to his feet and they saw that the young Scarlet Macaw was scared and they couldn't blame him since they were also scared too.

"Sir, you're ok" said Blu #2 when the young male Scarlet Macaw began to squirm before calming down. "Can you please tell us what happened here?".

"They were here" said the young male Scarlet Macaw, scared. "They were here and they started to kill everybody".

"What's your name?" asked Jewel #2, gently although the young male Scarlet Macaw was unsure about speaking again. "Can you please tell us your name?".

"Arthur" said the young male Scarlet Macaw, fearfully since he thought that someone could come and kill him at any moment. "My name is Arthur".

"Ok Arthur, we need you to tell us all you know" said Skyler, smiling comfortingly. "We really need you to tell us about what happened here".

"Look I will tell you but we need to go somewhere private" said Arthur. "Someone could be listening in on our conversation".

The two Rio armies nodded and they followed Arthur as he began to take them to somewhere private so they can have a talk about what has been happening here without anyone listening in on them.

Shilo couldn't help but be impressed by Arthur's willingness to talk and she really wanted to be friends with him since or perhaps they could be something more than friends which made her blush at the very thought of her being in love with Arthur.


	10. Love is in the air

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The two Rio armies and Arthur were walking for hours until they had finally come to somewhere private and it was the sewers much to their disgust since they didn't like the sewers but they knew it was their best chance of not being overheard.

They all got into the sewer and waited patiently for Arthur to begin speaking since they really wanted to know what the heck was going on in Rio while they were away in the other Super Rio world so they can prepare themselves for the fight against the evil Alex the Owl.

"Ok, I guess that I deserve to give you guys some information" said Arthur before seeing the other Rio army much to his confusion. "But first, who are they?".

"They are us but from a different dimension" said Blu #2. "They are here to help us defeat the evil Alex the Owl once and for all".

"Ok, so anyway I was looking after my nephew" said Arthur. "When we were attacked by two birds with one being a Snow Owl and the other one was wearing a hood".

"I wonder who is the bird that is wearing a hood said Jameson #2. "It has got to be either someone we know already or someone that we haven't seen before".

"That is what I am personally hoping that you guys would figure out" said Arthur. "Anyway I took my Nephew to safety to my big brother who is his father before going out".

"To do what exactly?" asked Fenn #2, feeling very worried for what he was about to hear. "What did you go out to do?".

"To see who those birds were" said Arthur. "But I didn't get the chance too since they shot me in both of my legs and I managed to get away".

"Ok, thanks Arthur for the info" said Blu #2 before turning to face his Rio army. "Ok guys, let's get going since we do have a evil Snow Owl that we must defeat at once".

"Sir, there is something else that you must know" said Arthur, worriedly. "All of the humans who lived in Rio are dead".

The two Rio armies stood there in shock and horror at the fact that every human in Rio has been killed by the evil Alex the Owl which only made them even more determined to defeat this evil adversary once and for all.

Blu #2 once again thanked Arthur for the info before the two Rio armies began to get out of the sewers while Shilo had stayed behind for a bit in order to talk to Arthur herself which she found very hard to do.

"So, you have a nephew?" asked Shilo, nervously. "You must be really proud".

"Yeah, I guess I am" said Arthur, also nervously. "Also I never caught your name?".

"Shilo, youngest daughter of Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl" said Shilo. "It's a pleasure meeting you Arthur".

"The pleasure is all mine Shilo" replied Arthur, smiling. "You're beautiful by the way".

"Thanks Arthur" said Shilo, blushing madly. "You must be very brave to talk about what happened to you".

"Yeah, I have seen a lot of bad stuff before" said Arthur, before turning sad. "Also I am scared that this could really be the end for all of us-".

He was cut off by Shilo who had shushed him by putting her wing on his beak and she smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek much to Arthur's shock as Shilo smiled shyly at him before following the two Rio armies out of the sewer.

Arthur stood there in shock at the fact that Shilo had just kissed him which made him smile since he knew that he finally had a chance of getting a girlfriend even if she is from a different species than his own.

* * *

The evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure were busy chatting about the fact that things were going better than expected and they were also expecting all birds of different kind would accept them as their overlords very soon.

The hooded figure knew that the Rio army would be back very soon while the evil Alex the Owl was confident that the Rio army was gone for good and that they shouldn't worry about them any more.

"The Rio army aren't mighty at all" said the evil Alex the Owl, smirking. "They flew away like the cowards that they all are".

"Trust me Alex" said the hooded figure, firmly. "If there is one thing that you should know about the Rio army it's that they always come back to foil our plans".

"Oh come one" said the evil Alex the Owl. "They didn't even try to stand and fight against someone like me".

"Don't be so confident with yourself" said the hooded figure, sternly. "The Rio army are-".

They were cut off when they sensed that the Rio army had indeed come back but they were shocked to fight out that TWO Rio armies had come to fight them much to their horror before they went to find the two Rio armies.

The evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure weren't sure how powerful that the two Rio armies had become but they were going to make them regret coming back to fight them and save their loved ones.

* * *

The two Rio armies were out of the sewers and they started to fly as they began searching for the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure who they were still figuring that his/hers identity which was proving hard than expected.

Suddenly they heard a voice and they were surprised to find out that the voice belonged to Arthur who had come out from the sewer and he was now flying towards them as fast as he could which resulted in him becoming tired.

"Hey guys" said Arthur. "How are you?

"We're fine" said Kenny. "What brings you here?".

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me join you guys" said Arthur. "Since I really want to spend more time with a certain someone".

"Mind me for my asking" said Merida. "Who would that be?".

Arthur pointed at Shilo who began to blush at the fact that Arthur wanted to spend more time with her and to be honest, she really wanted to spend more time with Arthur too since there was something about him that she really admired.

The two Rio armies looked at Shilo with smiles on their faces and Blu #2 accepted Arthur's offer to join them much to Arthur's happiness as he began flying alongside Shilo when the two Rio armies were on the move again.

"Hi Shilo" said Arthur, smiling. "How are you?".

"I'm fine" said Shilo, smiling back. "How are you?".

"I'm good" said Arthur. "So, anything interesting happened?".

"Not really" said Shilo. "There is something that I want to tell you and it's been bothering me lately".

"What is it?" asked Arthur, worriedly. "What is it that's bothering you Shilo?".

"It's about how my dad died" said Shilo. "As well as before that battle".

Arthur nodded in understanding as the two Rio armies kept on flying until they had decided to stop and rest for a while which made everyone sigh in relief since they really wanted to have a rest for a long time.

Both Shilo and Arthur took this moment to fly off to another area where they landed on tree branch and sat down next to each other knowing that Shilo had something very important to say about her father Alex the Owl.


	11. A Legendary battle retold

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 11 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Arthur and Shilo were sitting next to each other in an uncomfortable silence since they were waiting for one or the other to start speaking but they kept being silent although they knew that someone had to crack.

It turned out to be Arthur who had finally cracked and he tried to speak but he had decided to stay quiet before eventually he started to speak for real and he knew that the silence had to be broken at some point.

"So, you wanted to talk your father huh?" asked Arthur which Shilo responded with a nod. "What was he like?".

"He was the greatest dad that I ever had" said Shilo, smiling. "We played together and we trained together a lot so we very much had a strong bond".

"From what I'm hearing, definitely" agreed Arthur. "You and your father must have had one heck of a strong bond".

"Yeah, we sure did that's for sure" said Shilo, before turning sad. "But then one day, he changed".

"In what kind of way exactly?" asked Arthur, worriedly. "I hope that it wasn't too bad".

"Well in someway it wasn't good" said Shilo. "He was a lot more upset than usual and he hardly trained with me or my older siblings".

"So you're say that he-" said Arthur as he struggled to find the right words. "-Hardly even talked to you guys?".

"In some way, yes" said Shilo, looking out into the now-gloomy sky. "He'd spent most of his time working on a way to defeat the NWO".

"New world order?, you're serious?" asked Arthur, shocked. "I heard about them and how they practically enslaved everyone".

"That's what happened in some way" said Shilo, sighing. "The NWO was the only thing on dad's mind and so was my mother".

Arthur was shocked at this revelation that the great and powerful Skyler had once been captured by the NWO which strangely enough didn't surprise him since he knows that a lot of people had been captured by the NWO BUT Skyler?.

He kept thinking of this for a while before refocusing on Shilo since he had a bad feeling that the worst part had yet to come and he quickly prepared himself for it knowing that it was coming slowly but surely.

"But then on the day of the battle, dad came to train with me and my siblings" said Shilo, happily. "I felt for that moment that the dad I knew and loved was back".

"The thing must have happened when Skyler came back, right?" asked Arthur which Shilo also nodded in response. "So when Skyler came back, everything was good again?".

"Exactly and having mom back must had brought dad back permanently" said Shilo before tears started to form in her eyes. "But soon, the battle was upon us".

"What exactly happened during that battle, may I ask" said Arthur. "It must have been very tense from what I am hearing".

"It was tense and I couldn't do nothing but stand there as dad fought Marco" said Shilo, tears started to stream her face. "At some point during the battle, my dad was losing".

Arthur then hugged Shilo comfortingly which Shilo accepted and she hugged him back wanting him to hold her which he did and he felt sorry for Shilo to have to explain about happened in the battle between the legendary Alex the Owl and the ruthless Marco.

Shilo missed her father very much and she wished every single day that he was back so he could watch her grow up and someday be a grandpa to her own children but she knew that he wasn't going to be there at all since he was effectively dead and it seemed there was no way to bring him back.

* * *

Meanwhile the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure were still trying to find the two Rio armies but they kept losing track of them much to their anger and frustration as they kept on searching for the two Rio armies.

They had made it very clear that they were not going to stop until they had found the two Rio armies even if it took years and years to find them if they must although the hooded figure would rather find them as quickly as possible.

"Why can't we find them?" asked the hooded figure, angrily. "This is starting to get annoying now".

"Relax, we will find them" said the evil Alex the Owl, smirking. "Once we do, we will kill them all".

"You sound so confident" said the hooded figure, getting angrier. "What makes you think that they haven't become powerful enough to destroy us?".

"I am trusting my gut" said the evil Alex the Owl, sternly. "I know that they haven't been training since they had no where to go".

The hooded figure wasn't so sure about that and he knew that the Rio army wasn't the type to give up without a fight which was something that the hooded figure was clearly aware of knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat the Rio army.

They kept on flying as they hoped to find the two Rio armies before they eventually sensed a power-level that was quite powerful which caught their interest as they began to find the owner of this big power-level.

* * *

Arthur and Shilo were still hugging each other before they eventually broke the hug and Shilo began to wipe away her tears while Arthur could only look on with worry and concern clearly showing in his eyes.

Shilo was the most beautiful bird that he had ever seen and he really wanted to tell her how he felt about her but the fear of rejection was creeping into him like a worm entering it's hole and he was trying his best to stay as calmly as possible.

"Do you want to keep on telling me about the battle?" asked Arthur, worriedly. "Because I completely understand if you want to stop".

"I must tell you about the battle, I have too" said Shilo, giving Arthur a brave smile. "So picking up from where I left off, my dad was losing against Marco which scared me".

"Don't blame you, that must really be scary" said Arthur, grimly. "Seeing your own father losing to his worst enemy must be pretty terrifying".

"It was and I was very scared for my dad" said Shilo. "Suddenly I saw my dad's armour be smashed into pieces before Marco grabbed him and threw him into a lot of towers".

"Ouch, that must have hurt a lot" said Arthur, getting worried by the second. "Did your father tried to fight back against Marco at all?".

"He couldn't fight back due to his injuries" said Shilo, sobbing. "Then Marco grabbed him by the neck and put his wing on my dad's chest before he-he-he".

"He what?" asked Arthur, scared before the realization hit him like a brick being thrown at his face. "He didn't?".

"Marco shot my father in the chest" said Shilo, nodding in confirmation of the terrible truth. "I can still remember seeing that big hole in my dad's chest".

"Oh my god" said Arthur, horrified at what he had just heard. "That's horrible, I am so sorry to hear that Shilo".

"It's ok although I remember Marco dropping my dad to the ground" said Shilo. "I remember seeing my mom run over to him only to have my father take his last breath before he eventually died where he laid".

Shilo couldn't take it anymore as she once again began crying only this time it was uncontrollable and Arthur had to grab hold of her in order to make sure that Shilo didn't try to do herself any harm while she was in this state.

Arthur did the first thing that came into his mind and he kissed Shilo on the beak much to her brief shock before she eventually began to kiss him back with the two eventually having a make-out session which lead to Arthur being on his back and Shilo on his chest.

They continued to kiss each other before Shilo broke the kiss and she went to sleep with her head laid on Arthur's chest while Arthur smiled at the sight of Shilo sleeping before he also went to sleep while cuddling Shilo with his wings.


	12. Oli to the rescue

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Shilo and Arthur were still sleeping when they heard the sound of wings heading towards them and they both woke up before turning round to face the sound of wings only to see the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure.

Arthur immediately went in front of Shilo in order to protect her which touched Shilo as she smiled at him before glaring at the evil Alex the Owl and the hooded figure who flew down and landed a few feet away from them.

"So you must be my daughter Shilo" said the evil Alex the Owl, smirking. "You have brought me great shame".

"I am not your daughter" said Shilo, angrily. "You are not my father and you never will be".

"Actually my dear Shilo" said the hooded figure. "There is something that you must know, my friend here IS your father".

"What do you mean he is?" asked Arthur, still standing in front of Shilo. "There is no way that monster is her father".

"Let me explain" said the hooded figure. "You see, this is another Snow Owl and his name is Alex except that he isn't very puffy as the real Alex the Owl".

"What are you talking about?" asked Shilo, annoyed. "What are you saying?".

"I'm saying that he is in your father's body" said the hooded figure. "You know?, after the funeral that you and the Rio army had for him?".

"Wait a minute" said Shilo, shocked. "You didn't?".

"Of course we did" said the hooded figure. "After finding Alex the Owl's body, my friend here performed a spell that would put his soul into Alex the Owl's body".

"But my father's body had a big hole in it" said Shilo, still shocked. "There is no way that your friend would have taken over my father's body with that big hole there".

"Precisely my dear Shilo, you sure have done your homework" said the hooded figure. "That's why my friend healed the injury before taking over Alex the Owl's body".

"You want to know that best part of all of that?" asked the evil Alex the Owl, still smirking. "It happened right under your noses".

Shilo was angry at the insult but Arthur had enough and he charged at the evil Alex the Owl before tackling him which sent them both off the tree that they were standing on and down to the ground below.

The hooded figure was happy to fight the youngest daughter of Alex the Owl and he made the first move by throwing a punch at Shilo who dodged it and kicked the hooded figure right in the stomach which sent the hooded figure walking backwards in pain.

Shilo kept going onto the attack and she started to punch the hooded figure again and again before once again kicking the hooded figure but this time she had kicked him in the face much to the hooded figure's annoyance.

The hooded figure had enough and he suddenly grabbed Shilo's fist when she tried to throw a punch before punching her in the face repeatedly until he kicked her off the branch where she also fell to the ground.

Shilo had hit the ground hard and she managed to roll out of the way of the incoming attack by the hooded figure who barely missed Shilo who managed to get to her feet and once again started to fight the hooded figure.

* * *

Arthur and the evil Alex the Owl had got back to their feet and they began to fight each other with the two birds fighting with all their might as they hoped to overpower the other for victory that they thought were theirs.

The evil Alex the Owl suddenly punched Arthur to the ground before attempting to stamp on his stomach but Arthur managed to dodge as he got to his feet while the evil Alex the Owl looked at him with a evil smile on his face.

"So you are the one that I had shot" said the evil Alex the Owl. "You really are a hard one to kill, aren't you?".

"You got that one right" said Arthur, angrily. "I will never let you or your hooded friend hurt Shilo".

"Awww, so sweet it is to hear that" said the evil Alex the Owl. "A bird who is nothing but a piece of trash actually has a girlfriend".

"She is not my girlfriend although I hope she will be my girlfriend" said Arthur. "But I am not going to let you or any one else hurt her".

Arthur soon charged at the evil Alex the Owl before starting to punch and kick him repeatedly until the evil Alex the Owl managed to grab his foot and side-flip him to the ground although Arthur managed to roll away from him.

The evil Alex the Owl and Arthur began to have a stare down before the evil Alex the Owl fired a beam of energy at Arthur who dodged it much to the annoyance of the evil Alex the Owl before Arthur managed to somehow fire a beam of energy of his own at the evil Alex the Owl who was sent flying into the bushes.

Arthur was shocked to find out that he had powers which got him confused since he thought for most of his life that he was a normal bird but now he had found out that he wasn't as normal as he thought which made him happy since he knew that he can protect Shilo with his new-found powers.

Suddenly the two Rio armies had appeared and they saw Arthur much to their relief since they were so worried about him and Shilo which made Arthur remember his unofficial girlfriend was in trouble and needed help.

"Guys, Shilo needs our help" said Arthur, panicking. "I don't what is happening to her since I was too busy fighting the evil Snow Owl".

"It's ok Arthur, just try to stay calm" said Blu #2 although he was trying to stay calm too. "Shilo must be fighting the hooded figure which means we have to go right now".

"We are with you Blu" said Jewel #2 as she turned to face the others. "Ok everyone let's go".

The two Rio armies along with Arthur began to try and find Shilo while also hoping that she was alright but they knew that Shilo has been training with the best of the best although the thought of Shilo getting hurt was still on their minds.

Arthur was feeling very scared for Shilo since he was hoping that he would get to see her again and get the chance to tell her how he feels about her but his focus right now was on finding Shilo and making sure that she was alright.

* * *

Shilo and the hooded figure were still fighting each other although Shilo was out of breath while the hooded figure didn't appear to be out of breath much to Shilo's confusion since she thought that he would be out of breath due to them fighting for such a long time.

They continued to fight each other until the hooded figure managed to trip Shilo up and punch her straight to the ground before picking her up by the neck and held her out in front of himself with a smirk on his face since he was enjoying beating up the youngest daughter of Alex the Owl.

"You fight so much like your father" said the hooded figure. "So pathetic and weak for an Owl like you and him".

"My father wasn't weak and neither am I" said Shilo. "My father is a whole lot more better and stronger than you".

"But he is not here now, isn't he?" asked the hooded figure. "He was killed by the one and only Marco, the ruler of Rio and all of the world".

"Well Marco was nothing but a coward" said Shilo. "He had to go into demon form to beat my father and my father cared for nothing except his family and friends".

"Oh my, you have got this all wrong Shilo" said the hooded figure. "You see, your father NEVER EVER CARED FOR YOU!".

Shilo was shocked and hurt by this statement although she knew it wasn't true but the statement still hurt her and she began to have tears forming in her eyes before she began to sniffle in sadness until she began to sob.

The hooded figure was taking pure pleasure in seeing Shilo cry and he punched her to the ground once again before he began to repeatedly kick her repeatedly in the stomach which caused Shilo to scream out in pain.

"Why do you think that your father got himself killed when he fought Marco?" said the hooded figure. "He allowed himself to be killed so he can be away from you for good".

"You-are-wrong, my-father-loved me-and-he-trained me-he would never leave me for anything" said Shilo, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "He-cared-for-me".

"Seriously? you really think that?, the only thing that your father cared for was your mother" said the hooded figure. "HE NEVER EVER LOVED YOU!".

"Please-enough-please, I-can't take it-anymore-this is too much" begged Shilo as she tried to crawl away but the hooded figure managed to stop her. "Leave me alone".

"Oh I will leave you alone but not without doing one more thing" said the hooded figure, smiling evilly. "I just need you to carry my children for me".

Shilo started to panic as the hooded figure had stopped kicking her and she tried to crawl away but the hooded figure dragged her back and he began to lay on top of her which caused Shilo to scream out in panic as she attempted to fight him off.

The hooded figure swatted away every attempt that Shilo took to fight back as he kissed Shilo on both the beak and neck while also rubbing her stomach and he soon started to do the unthinkable before he was punched off Shilo by a fist that belonged to an elderly male Snow Owl.

"You keep your dirty wings of my Niece" said the elderly male Snow Owl as he turned to Shilo. "Are you ok Shilo?".

"Thanks for saving me Uncle Oli" said Shilo, gratefully as she hugged him. "It really means a lot".

Oli smiled at his youngest niece as he hugged her back and he knew that his brother Alex the Owl was up in the heavens and over-watching his family from the skies which brought tears to Oli's eyes knowing that he still missed his brother.

He was snapped back to reality when he saw the hooded figure recovering and Oli began to prepare himself for battle knowing that he must do what ever it takes to protect his brother's youngest daughter who is also his niece.


	13. The hooded figure revealed

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 13 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The hooded figure was very angry at being interrupted but he was briefly shocked when he saw Oli although he managed to quickly regain his composure as he slowly walked over to him.

Oli kept his angry stare on the hooded figure as he walked towards him until both Oli and the hooded figure were still in each other's personal space with neither of them thinking of backing down.

"Oli, here I thought I would never see you again" said the hooded figure. "Did you have a nice retirement?".

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other" said Oli, tensely. "As for my retirement, it isn't what I expected it to be".

"Oh goody, I thought that you are not what you were all those years ago" said the hooded figure. "You must have become so weak during all of these years".

Oli nodded in an apparent agreement before charging at the hooded figure and kicking him straight into a tree much to the shock of the hooded figure who was surprised to see that Oli still had the same speed and strength he had many years ago.

The hooded figure suddenly charged at Oli who braced himself for impact before he and the hooded figure ended up throwing punches and kicks at each other before Oli managed to punch the hooded figure in the face.

Oli knew that the hooded figure wasn't giving his full power and neither was he as he began to prepare himself for another one of the hooded figure's attacks while the hooded figure was now back to staring at Oli.

"Wow, you sure are a veteran" said the hooded figure. "I think that you should lose a few pounds".

"Is that a crack about my weight?" asked Oli, furiously. "Because that is not funny".

"Oh come now Oli" said the hooded figure. "You're little brother Alex wouldn't want you shaming his memory now, does he?".

Oli got angry at the mere mention of his dead little brother and he charged at the hooded figure before starting to punch him repeatedly until he finally kicked the guy away much to the annoyance of the hooded figure.

The hooded figure suddenly flew at Oli and tackled him to the ground which worried Shilo who watched helplessly as her elderly uncle is trapped under the hooded figure which scared the hell out of her knowing that her uncle was going to die.

Suddenly the hooded figure was knocked off Oli when he was hit by a dark blue wing which turned out to be Blu #2 and the two Rio armies had come to Shilo's rescue as the hooded figure managed to get to his feet.

"SHILO!" shouted Arthur as he ran over to Shilo with tears forming in his eyes as he held her wing. "I-I thought-y-you were-d-dead".

"It's ok Arthur" said Shilo, smiling at him as she kissed his cheek in order to comfort him. "I'm ok and I am never going down that easily".

Arthur smiled back as he helped Shilo back to her feet while Oli looked at them with a smile knowing that they were a lovely couple and he hoped that he would become a great-uncle one day which made him smile even more.

Shilo was happy to see that her uncle was alright and she hugged Oli who gladly hugged back before they broke the hug as Oli turned his attention to Arthur who bowed respectfully to him which made Oli chuckle as he hugged him much to Arthur's shock.

* * *

Arthur was still in shock as Oli broke the hug with a smile on his face while also patting Arthur on the back as he and the two Rio armies focused their attention on the hooded figure who stood a few feet away from them.

The hooded figure slowly walked over to them which caused tension for the two Rio armies as they prepared themselves to protect their loved ones no matter what it takes even if it costs them their own life.

"Well, I am surprise to see two Rio armies in one place" said the hooded figure. "I guess that fighting my friend alone wasn't enough?".

"You and I both know the answer to that question" said Blu #2, angrily. "Especially after your friend had killed Crexis in cold-blood".

"Aww, that really is a tragedy since he was a good fighter" said the hooded figure. "Such a shame that he had to die".

"How dare you talk like that about my son-in law" asked Blu, growing increasingly angry. "He went down fighting with full honours".

"Actually let's talk about Alex the Owl and his fight with Marco" said the hooded figure, changing the subject. "He seemed to be a lot more puffier than normal".

"That just shows he was aging" said Jewel #2, preparing herself to fight this evil maniac if she had too. "He was growing older and wiser at the same time".

"If only that was true my dear Jewel" said the hooded figure. "You see, Alex the Owl was getting very close to over-weight".

"Are you saying that he is fat?" asked Skyler #2, angrily. "That is my husband that you are talking about".

"All in due time my dear Skyler" said the hooded figure. "You should ask yourself, did your husband really love you at all?".

Skyler #2 had reached breaking point with that last insult and she charged at the hooded figure who simply side-stepped Skyler and punched her to the ground much to the anger of the two Rio armies who were trying to get Skyler #2 to calm down.

The hooded figure slowly walked over to Skyler #2 before grabbing her and punching her repeatedly in the stomach until he had decided that he had enough and he threw her back to the two Rio armies.

* * *

Shilo and Arthur along with Oli managed to catch Skyler #2 just in time as they prevented her from hitting the ground and the two Rio armies were quickly checking over Skyler #2 in order to make sure that she didn't have any injuries.

Arthur and Shilo were getting increasingly curious about who the hooded figure really is and why he knew so much about them which only got them even more curious as Shilo slowly walked over to the hooded figure.

The two Rio armies had just finished checking over Skyler #2 when they saw that Shilo was slowly walking over to the hooded figure which worried them knowing that the hooded figure was a very dangerous opponent.

"There is something that I like to know" said Shilo. "Who are you really?".

"You sure that you want to know?" asked the hooded figure. "You'll be surprised".

"Try me, I don't care" said Shilo. "You can't scare me anymore".

"Very well" said the hooded figure. "You better stand back in case you might fall from shock".

Shilo took this moment to go into the warm and protective wings of Arthur who held her tightly as they along with the two Rio armies began to watch as the hooded figure was prepared to remove his hood.

The two Rio armies watched in anticipation as the hooded figure finally removed his hood and Blu #2 along with his Rio army were shocked to see who was really behind the hood and they wished that the bird standing before them had kept on his hood.


	14. Sibling hatred

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 14 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu #2 and his Rio army were shocked to see that the figure is someone who they thought that they were never going to see again but here he was standing right in front of them and very much alive.

The figure was a male Snow Owl with bright white feathers and the feathers on his head were hanging down at the back of his head while he also had a black beak and talons along with yellow eyes and a scar ran across his right eye.

Lilly #2 was about to fall down in shock when Blu #2 managed to catch while the rest of the Rio army including Oli stared back at the very bird that they now know to be the source of the all of their suffering.

"No, it can't be" said Blu #2, shocked. "There is another Snow Owl?".

"Of course there is and you are looking right at him" said the evil male Snow Owl, smirking. "I am also the biological older brother of Alex the Owl, Stefan".

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Skyler #2, shocked. "You are Alex's real brother?, how?".

"Allow me to explain" said Stefan. "You see I was born to the king and Queen of Ga-Hoole which is the same for my little brother".

"WHAT!" shouted Shilo, shocked. "Dad was a royal in a different land? which means that I am some sort of princess?".

"Of course my dear Shilo" said Stefan. " I was about a few months old when my little brother was snuggled away to safety".

"To safety?, from what?" asked Kenny, angrily. "What is it that was threatening mine and my siblings father's life?".

"Me" said Stefan, smiling evilly. "My stupid mother knew what I would become and she took the chance to keep my little brother away from me".

Kenny and Merida along with Shilo were now deep in thought over why their father hasn't told them about his past but they knew that he couldn't possibly have remembered what happened during the time when he was a baby.

Skyler #2 was having a difficult time too of letting this new piece of information sink in and she knew that her husband might have had a good reason for not telling her about his past although she wished that she could of found our sooner.

"You are such a fool, you know that right?" asked Jewel #2, angrily. "You wanted to kill a member of your own family just because you hated him?".

"Actually my dear Jewel, you are jumping to conclusions" said Stefan, tutting Jewel #2. "Alex was the one who was a threat to the entire world".

"What do you mean?" asked Merida, furiously. "My father wasn't a threat to anyone at all".

"Your father was hiding something" said Stefan. "He had a hidden power that he didn't know he had and that power was enough to wipe out the world".

"I don't believe you" said Merida. "You are the one who is trying to destroy the entire world".

"Ok, you don't believe me" said Stefan. "Then maybe you will believe this".

Stefan then brought out a middle-aged male Elf Owl much to the shock of Skyler #2 who couldn't believe that there was another Elf Owl apart from her and she had a bad feeling on how this male Elf Owl came to be.

The male Elf Owl had a puffy chest and brown eyes along with a handsome face that looked similar to Alex the Owl's and he had a wing-blade activated while he also had two twin katanas at the ready for combat.

* * *

Stefan was happy to see the two Rio armies shocked and confused since he knew that they were trying to figure out who is the male Elf Owl and why does his face look very similar to Alex the Owl.

He kept the tension going for a few more minutes before he eventually decided to save everyone the trouble and tell them the reason himself while he also knew a big shock was coming towards them.

"Ok, I will tell you guys how my son Eric came to be" said Stefan. "You see, I had impregnated a certain female Elf Owl who soon gave birth to my son".

"Who is this female Elf Owl?" asked Blu #2 although he had a bad feeling as he could only think of one bird that Stefan was referring to. "Who did you impregnate?".

"You sure that you wanna know?" asked Stefan, teasingly. "No? alright then, the female Elf Owl's name is...SKYLER!".

Everyone was shocked to hear that as they turned to look at Skyler #2 who was shocked herself at the revelation and she couldn't remember when she had given birth to the son of this horrible monster.

Nightfly was surprised to find out that Stefan had impregnated Skyler #2 and he was angry at the fact that Alex the Owl's biological older brother had in some way forced Skyler #2 to give him a son.

"Didn't you remember the note that you found Skyler?" asked Stefan. "Did you really believe that you was taken to Marco straight away?".

"I don't understand what you are talking about" said Skyler #2, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't remember giving birth to your son".

"Oh I think you do, I brought you to my hideout where we made love" said Stefan, grinning evilly. "You loved being with me and I loved being with you".

"But if you really did impregnated Skyler" said Merida, confused. "Then wouldn't the process of creating a baby take possibly five or six months?".

"Really good, really good" said Stefan, excitedly. "That is indeed correct but I had sped up the process until it was time for Skyler here to give birth to my son".

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Oli, angrily. "YOU PRACTIALLY RAPED MY BROTHER'S WIFE BEHIND HIS BACK!".

"Oh please do calm down" said Stefan. "After Skyler had given birth to my son, I wiped the memory from her before teleporting her to Marco".

Skyler #2 began to cry of pain and horror with her children comforting her knowing that she was going through a very tough time and Skyler #2 thanked them for their support by hugging them which they gladly hugged back.

Alex the Owl felt sorry for Skyler #2 since he must have wondered what his other self would think of this revelation and he would bet that his other self would feel both angry and shock at the fact that someone had raped his wife.

* * *

The two Rio armies had enough and they got into their fighting stances with Stefan and his son Eric doing the same as both sides stared each other down before they eventually clashed with one another.

Both Blu's tried to punch Stefan but they were kicked away by Eric who soon began to beat up most of the two Rio armies before Nightfly managed to stop his attack and punch him straight back to his father.

"This sure is interesting" said Stefan, smiling. "Two Rio armies at the same place at the same time".

"You won't be saying once we are through with you" said Alex the Owl, angrily as he charged at Stefan. "I am gonna kill you for raping the wife of the other me".

"Alex, nice to meet you little brother" said Stefan as he punched Alex the Owl in the stomach. "Long time no see".

"I am Alex the Owl except that I am not from this dimension" said Alex the Owl. "I am from a dimension where you don't exist".

"Don't be so sure now" said Stefan , gleefully. "You just never know that my other self will do the same thing to your wife as I did to Skyler".

Alex the Owl got really angry at that insult and he soon began to throw fast-punches at Stefan who effortlessly dodged or blocked them before kicking Alex the Owl in the place where the sun doesn't shine and punching him away.

The Rio army kept on the attack but they were kicked or punched away whenever they had threw two or three punches before eventually Stefan had managed to punch down Blu and threw him back to his Rio army where they both wondered if Stefan and Eric can be stopped.


	15. The power of Love

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 15 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The two Rio armies were still wondering if Stefan and his son Eric can be beaten when Stefan himself began powering up much to the shock of the two Rio armies since they have never seen this guy attempt to transform until now.

Stefan kept on transforming until he had finally transformed into his demon form much to the horror of the two Rio armies when they saw Stefan's body go blood-like red and his eyes were orange while his head was literally on fire.

" **NOW YOU SEE THAT I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BIRD IN THE WORLD!** " said Demon Stefan. " **Everyone will bow before me!** ".

"This guy is very much obsessed about being the best in the world" said Nightfly as he turned to Blu. "Let's show this guy what we can do".

"I agree Nightfly, we should show him the reason why we are called the Rio army" said Blu as he turned to Blu #2. "Come on Blu #2, let's show Stefan that he is wrong".

"Good point and we also need one more bird to help us out with that" said Blu #2 as he turned to Alex the Owl. "Hey Alex, what do you think about defeating Stefan together?".

"Sounds good to me and I am glad to hear that we finally have a plan" said Alex the Owl. "Let's do this".

The four smiled at each other as they got to their feet before they powered up with both Alex the Owl and Nightfly along with Blu #2 becoming gods while Blu had transformed into his fire form as demon Stefan turned to face them.

Demon Stefan began to laugh at the fact the four birds were daring to challenge him and he began to create a ball of energy with his wings with god Nightfly and god Alex the Owl along with god Blu #2 and Fire Blu doing the same.

" **BALLLL...OFFFFF...DARKNESSS**!" shouted Demon Stefan as he threw his beam of energy at our heroes.

" **BALLL...OFFFFF...LIGHHHHT**!" shouted God Nightfly as he threw his beam of energy at Stefan.

" **BALLL...OFFFF...FIRRRREEE**!" shouted Fire Blu as he threw his beam of energy at Stefan.

God Blu #2 fired his own beam of energy at Stefan before the three beams connected with Stefan's and the battle of wills had officially begun with both sides having no intention of giving up without a fight.

Stefan smirked much to our heroes confusion before he allowed himself to be hit by the three beams which caused an explosion on impact and smoke soon followed as everyone began to look around for Stefan.

"Where is Stefan?" asked God Blu #2. "He has got to be around here somewhere".

"I don't know but this is not good" said Arthur. "He is definitely is not the type to just retreat-".

No sooner did those words come out of his beak when Arthur was shot in the chest much to his shock as he followed the direction of the shot where he saw both Stefan and Eric along with the evil Alex the Owl who was revealed to be the one who shot him.

Shilo was shocked and horrified when she saw that Arthur had been shot in the chest and she quickly held him in her wings as she gently put Arthur down on the ground while holding onto his wing with her own.

* * *

The two Rio armies just couldn't believe what had happened as they quickly went over to Arthur to try and stop the bleeding as much as they could although they knew that there wasn't much that they could do.

Shilo had tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to hold onto Arthur's wing and she was hoping by some miracle that he would pull through and he would be back on his feet in no time but she knew that he was dying and fast.

"Hold on Arthur, you are going to make it" said Shilo, sobbing. "Just hold on please".

"Shilo...I don't... have... much... time" said Arthur. "I...need...to...tell...you...something".

"What is it Arthur?" asked Shilo, scared. "What are you trying to tell me".

"I...love...you...Shilo" said Arthur which shocked Shilo. "You...looked...at...me...like...no...one...ever...had".

"I love you too Arthur" said Shilo as tears still continued to rain down her cheeks. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you and every moment since".

"That's...good...I...guess" said Arthur. "Take...care...of...yourself...Shilo...and...make...them...pay...what...they...have...done".

Shilo nodded in confirmation before she kissed Arthur on the beak which he kissed back while the two Rio armies watched on in sadness knowing that it was both sweet and sad since it was sweet seeing Shilo and Arthur kissing but sad since Arthur was dying.

The kiss continued for another few seconds until Arthur broke the kiss and he took his final breath before he eventually died in Shilo's wings and Shilo just let it all out with cries of pain and horror at what just happened with her mother and other father Alex the Owl comforting her.

* * *

The evil Alex the Owl looked at Shilo with a smile on his face knowing that he had took away another bird that Rio army loved so much and he had took away someone who Shilo loved with all of her heart and soul.

Eric began to laugh since he found it very funny whenever someone got killed and he loved killing people himself especially it involves a certain young female Elf Owl who was currently mourning her unofficial boyfriend's death.

"You see now Shilo!" shouted Eric. "You can't bring your boyfriend back!".

"That's true" said Stefan. "You're boyfriend was nothing but a waste of time, pop goes the weasel".

Shilo's sadness turned into anger as she stopped mourning for Arthur and turned round to face Arthur's killers with a furious expression on her face as she got to her feet before slowly walking over to Stefan and his son along with the evil Alex the Owl.

The two Rio armies were watching in worry as Shilo continued to walk over to Stefan and his companions with a angry expression on her face while the sky had turned black with thunder and lightning being heard.

"You two will pay for killing Arthur, he wasn't ready and I love him" said Shilo, angrily. "BUT YOU THREE TOOK HIM AWAY!".

"Oh yeah sure" sneered Eric, arrogantly. "You know that I am your half-brother which means I am a part of your family".

"YOU ARE NOT MY HALF-BROTHER!" shouted Shilo, angrily. "WHICH MEANS THAT YOU ARE NOT A PART OF MY FAMILY!".

Shilo soon began to transform much to the shock of the two Rio armies since they didn't know that Shilo could transform and they weren't sure if they were wondering if they were in some kind of a dream.

Eric was also shocked to see Shilo transforming and he had no idea that Shilo would even consider to attempt to transform but he braced himself anyway in case that Shilo was going to give him a angry response.

Shilo had finally transformed with her body and her eyes turning from brown to purple and her wings became a shade of pink on the outside while the colour was yellow on the inside of her wings and her legs became a mixture of pink and purple.

"NO WAY!" shouted Oli, shocked. "She's done it!".

"Done what?" asked Skyler #2. "What has she done?".

"She has transformed into her love form" said Oli, impressed. "It proves that her love for Arthur has allowed her to transform into this form".

Skyler #2 couldn't believe that her little girl had transformed into her love form and she was very proud of her youngest daughter knowing that her husband Alex the Owl was witnessing this epic moment at this point in time.

Kenny and Merida just couldn't their eyes since they were shocked to see their little sister had transformed into her love form and they hoped that Shilo can end the lives of Arthur's killers once and for all.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!" said Shilo as she started to form a ball of blue energy with her wings. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA!".

Shilo fired her beam of blue energy at the three evil birds which caused Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl to get out of the way while Eric couldn't avoid the blast in time and he was soon killed when the beam had consumed him.

The two Rio armies were even more shocked than before since they just couldn't believe that Shilo had just fired a energy beam while Oli was feeling very proud of his niece since he was now thinking of training her himself.


	16. Two Nightfly's

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 16 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Kenny and Merida could only watch as Shilo stopped firing her beam and she powered down back to her base form before she turned round only to see her older brother and older sister looking at her.

Shilo couldn't help but blush when she saw that her brother and sister were staring at her before they walked over to her and hugged her in happiness much to Shilo's own shock before she eventually hugged them back.

"Shilo, I can't say just how glad I am that you are my little sister" said Kenny, smiling as he turned to face Merida. "That was awesome, right Merida?".

"I agree with Kenny, that was the most awesome thing I have ever seen" said Merida, also smiling. "We are so proud of you little sister".

"Thanks Kenny, Thanks Merida for the compliments" said Shilo, smiling shyly before turning sad. "I just wish that dad was here to see me transform".

"I'm pretty sure that he has seen it too" said Kenny, comfortingly. "You know, I think that you are now one step closer to surpassing dad in terms of power".

"You really think so?" asked Shilo, shocked which Kenny and Merida nodded in confirmation. "That's incredible, how did you guys know that?".

"We sensed it" said Merida, simply as she held her little sister's wing with her own. "Besides, there is more to us than just weapons, right?".

Shilo nodded and smiled at her older siblings before they were interrupted when they heard two angry voices that they recognized as Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl who had returned from barely escaping Shilo's Kamehameha attack.

Kenny and Merida along with their little sister Shilo turned round to face the two evil birds with determined expressions on their faces knowing that Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl were the last ones to defeat.

"You have messed with us for the last time" said Stefan, angrily. "You three and your pathetic friends are going to die!".

"That's right, we are going to kill you slowly and painfully" said the evil Alex the Owl. "We are going-".

Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl were cut off when they were struck by a powerful beam of energy which came from a male Spix Macaw with 2 feathers standing on top of his head along with dark blue feathers and brown eyes.

Carla #2 just couldn't believe that the male Spix Macaw was the very bird that she was desperate to see again and she had tears of joy running down her cheeks as the male Spix Macaw landed in front of the two Rio armies before turning round to face them.

"Hello there" said the male Spix Macaw. "How is everyone?".

"We're fine thanks" said Blu #2. "Thanks for saving us".

"Your welcome" said the male Spix Macaw before seeing Carla #2 which shocks him. "Carla?".

"Nightfly?" asked Carla #2, shocked. "Is that really you?".

Nightfly #2 nodded his head in confirmation before Carla #2 ran over and hugged him which Nightfly #2 gladly hugs back until they briefly break the hug only for the two to kiss each other on the beak and wrap their wings around each other.

The second Rio army were shocked to see another Nightfly and they soon began to wonder just how many Nightfly's were there in other timelines and dimensions which made them get even more curious at the thought.

* * *

Nightfly watched as Nightfly #2 and Carla #2 broke the kiss before Carla #2 held her boyfriend's wing with her own and brought him over to Nightfly who was waiting very patiently for them with a smile on his face.

Carla #2 smiled when she saw the shocked expression on Nightfly #2's face when he saw his other self who just stood there and kept on smiling as he shook wings with Nightfly #2 who couldn't shake back due to his shock.

"Nightfly, I like you to meet the Nightfly from my world" said Carla #2, smiling as she turned her attention to her boyfriend. "This is Nightfly but from another dimension".

"Nice to meet you Nightfly" said Nightfly #2, shocked. "I can't say just how much a pleasure it is to meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine" said Nightfly, smiling. "So, do you and Carla know each other?".

"Of course we do" said Nightfly #2, a smile forming on his beak. "We met when I first saw her singing in a waterfall and it was beautiful".

"You flatter" said Carla #2, blushing. "I first saw him staring at me which was creepy before he told me that he heard me singing to myself".

"That is correct" said Nightfly #2. "I apologized to her for staring at her and I was about to leave when she grabbed my wing and she told me that she forgives me".

"We then spent the rest of the day playing" said Carla #2. "Before we had to go back to our respective families and we even had our first kiss too".

"The two of us were in a relationship since then" said Nightfly #2. "Before I was mysteriously kidnapped and taken away from her-".

Suddenly they were interrupted when they and the two Rio armies saw Stefan had activated a wing-blade of his own before he slowly began walking towards Shilo who prepared herself for a fight by grabbing her favourite weapon which was the scythe.

The two birds began to fight each other with both the wing-blade and the scythe colliding into each other which created a large trail of smoke as a result of the impact as the fight carried on with both birds not willing to submit to the other.

Suddenly Stefan managed to kick Shilo in the stomach and punch her down to the ground before trying to stab Shilo who managed to dodge the attack and she soon got to her feet as she started to attack Stefan.

The fight lasted for 10 more minutes until Shilo was kicked to the ground hard and Stefan once again tried to stab Shilo but Nightfly managed to intervene just in time as he blocked the attack before he started to fast-punch Stefan in the face.

* * *

Stefan just couldn't believe that he was being beaten up by a bird that he had never met before Nightfly managed to kick him away into a building much to Stefan's annoyance and anger of the fact that he was now close to being defeated.

Nightfly kept up the attack before the evil Alex the Owl intervened by punching him in the stomach and kicked him in the side until he punched Nightfly back a few meters before he saw that Nightfly managed to regain his balance.

"I have got to say that I have never met a bird quite like you" said the evil Alex the Owl. "This will be a battle that will be told through the ages".

"I'm flattered but there is no way that I am going to let you kill anyone else" said Nightfly. "Your time has come evil Alex the Owl and I am going to finish you".

"You know saying that name must be pretty boring" said the evil Alex the Owl. "How about You and your friends call me Alex the destroyer, sound good?".

"Sounds good to me, I got bored of saying your name anyway" said Nightfly. "But Alex the destroyer is nothing compared to Alex the Owl".

Alex the destroyer got angry as he charged at Nightfly who simply punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach much to Alex the destroyer's anger as he began to fight back with Nightfly blocking or dodging his attacks.

Nightfly managed to land a punch on Alex the Owl's face before eventually kicking him into a car which exploded on impact while the two Rio armies were convinced that Alex the destroyer was finally gone for good.

They were shocked and horrified when they saw Alex the destroyer had survived the explosion and Nightfly was about to start attacking him again when Shilo put a wing on shoulder to stop him from attacking Alex the destroyer.

"Nightfly, I would be happy if you let me fight him" said Shilo. "I need to do this for my dad".

"You're sure about this Shilo?" asked Nightfly, concerned. "You do know how powerful he is, right?".

"Of course I do but I want to show him what I can do" said Shilo. "I want to make my dad even more proud of me".

Nightfly gave Shilo a warm smile which she smiled back in return before they hugged each other for 10 minutes until they finally broke it and Nightfly flew back to the two Rio armies where he would watch Shilo fight Alex the destroyer for the rest of the battle.

Shilo watched Nightfly go back to the two Rio armies before she turned her attention to Alex the destroyer who smiled evilly as he got into a fighting stance with Shilo doing the same as they stared each other down.


	17. Shilo vs Alex the Destroyer

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 17 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Thunder and lightning were still making themselves heard as Shilo and Alex the destroyer continued to stare each other down before Shilo went on the attack as she started to throw punches and kicks at Alex the destroyer who began to block or dodge them.

Alex the destroyer continued to simply block or dodge Shilo's attacks until he punched Shilo in the face and kicked her in the stomach before shooting Shilo in the foot which made her cry out in pain while Alex the destroyer smiled in pure pleasure.

"Oh did I hurt you Shilo?" asked Alex the destroyer, mockingly. "Get use to it since more pain will be heading your way".

"Actually the pain will be heading for you" said Shilo, angrily. "You will feel the same pain that you have put others through".

"Shilo, I don't think that was very nice" said Alex the destroyer. "You see, Alex the Owl is actually the one who has caused pain to others".

"You are wrong Alex the destroyer" said Shilo as her anger grew. "My dad is a hero and he is my idol, I looked up to him as a role-model".

"Very strange, very strange indeed" said Alex the destroyer. "Because from what I heard, he wasn't a good role-model at all".

Shilo grew even more angry to the point where she suddenly snapped and she charged at Alex the destroyer before she kicked him into the air where she then began to punch him endlessly in the face until she finally slammed him down to the ground.

Alex the destroyer landed with a huge BANG with the impact creating a crater as a result and he had just got to his feet before Shilo grabbed him much to his shock as Shilo continued her ruthless attack on him with her punches and kicks going a lot more faster pace.

Shilo finally kicked Alex the destroyer into a palm tree where he just barely avoided getting killed by grabbing the tree and using it as leverage to send a attack of his own as he swung around the tree before kicking Shilo in the stomach.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Alex the destroyer, angrily. "Your father would have begged me for mercy if he was fighting me".

"No he wouldn't, he would fight you to the very end" said Shilo, furiously. "My dad is never the one to back down from a fight".

"Now that is where you are wrong my dear Shilo" said Alex the destroyer, smirking. "You see, your father met his brief girlfriend Angelus and She did some very naughty stuff".

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Shilo, annoyed. "I was told that Angelus wasn't my dad's girlfriend, my mother was his girlfriend at the time".

"It seems that you really have trouble believing" said Alex the destroyer. "Your father actually cheated on your mother before the battle of Armageddon even took place".

This new piece of information really got Shilo mad as she charged at Alex the destroyer before she began to pummel him with punches and kicks until she had kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying into a lamppost.

Alex the destroyer quickly recovered as he began a attack of his own as he soon started to beat up Shilo by first punching her in the gut and kicking her in the side of her head until he threw Shilo straight into the ground.

Shilo managed to get up before Alex the destroyer punched her back down to the ground and he grabbed Shilo's left leg which he soon broke causing Shilo to cry out in pain before she managed to use her right leg to kick him off but Alex the destroyer soon countered the attack by grabbing her right leg.

Alex the destroyer smiled evilly as he broke Shilo's right leg which caused Shilo to cry out in pain once more and it also meant that Shilo was effectively trapped much to the horror of the two Rio armies who really wanted to go and help Shilo but that was conflicted with allowing her to fight Alex the destroyer.

* * *

Shilo was crying out in pain as Alex the destroyer smirked before giving Shilo a big kick to the face which forced Shilo to lay on her back much to Alex the destroyer's own twisted pleasure knowing that he had Shilo trapped with no way out.

Alex the destroyer then sat on Shilo's stomach and began to ruthlessly punch Shilo in the face repeatedly in a attempt to weaken Shilo even more to point where she couldn't fight back anymore which was exactly what he wanted.

He finally stopped and laid down on Shilo who was coughing up blood while tears of pain began streaming down her face much to Alex the Owl's pleasure since he loved making a fool out of Shilo and proving that she was weak.

"You know Shilo, I was hoping for a better fight than this" said Alex the destroyer. "Your father would be so disappointed in you".

"Actually-I-thought-you-were-more-stronger-than this-huh?" asked Shilo. "You-are-actually-a-lot-more-weaker-when-arrogant".

"Oh Shilo, you misunderstand the fact you are the one who is weak" said Alex the destroyer. "You see, I am going to humiliate you in my own special way".

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shilo before she realized what he meant. "Oh no, please don't do it please".

"Unfortunely, you have caused me great suffering" said Alex the destroyer. "So now, you will get what you rightly deserve".

Shilo started to panic in fear before Alex the destroyer began to rape her and she was now screaming out in terror knowing that being raped was the last thing that she wanted happening to her at this very moment in time.

Alex the destroyer was smiling in pleasure as he continued to rape Shilo who now had more tears streaming down her cheeks while the two Rio armies could do nothing but watch in horror and disgust at what they were seeing.

* * *

Shilo was slowly beginning to enjoy Alex the destroyer raping her but she still tried to fight him off although she knew that Alex the destroyer wasn't going to allow himself to be pushed off without a fight which Shilo knew was bad news for someone in her position.

Alex the destroyer turned his head to the two Rio armies and smiled arrogantly at them before he kissed Shilo on the beak which effectively destroyed whatever resistance that Shilo had left and she began to enjoy the pleasure that Alex the destroyer was giving her.

Oli's temper had finally reached breaking point and he began charging at Alex the destroyer before punching him off Shilo who was now free from being raped and she began to cry at the fact that she had just been raped as her uncle hugged her in comfort.

"I'm sorry uncle Oli" said Shilo, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to beat him".

"Don't worry Shilo, it's ok and it wasn't your fault" said Oli as his niece continued to cry in his wings. "You did your best Shilo, I'm proud of you".

Shilo nodded in agreement and Oli knew that he has to step in to make sure that Alex the destroyer was defeated once and for all which was going to be tough since Alex the destroyer kept getting more powerful every time he was hit.

Alex the destroyer looked at Oli with a evil smile on his face knowing that he just insulted Oli by raping Shilo and now he was focused on killing Oli who he knew was a massive threat to his plans.

"You see Oli" said Alex the destroyer, smiling evilly. "I've just proved that I am the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be".

"Oh really" said Oli, tensely. "You raped my niece and you think that proves you are the best?".

"Precisely" said Alex the destroyer. "I am also going to make Shilo as I tear your heart out".

Oli was now really furious and he suddenly transformed into a bat with vampire teeth appearing in his beak much to the shock of Alex the destroyer who was now trying to prepare himself when Oli soon charged at him before tackling him to the ground.

Alex the destroyer knew that he was in big trouble and he tried to fight off Oli who was currently throwing punches in his face and Oli used his vampire teeth to bite Alex the destroyer on the neck which caused Alex the destroyer to scream out in pain.

Oli continued to bite Alex the destroyer and he was sucking his blood which made Alex the destroyer grow weaker and weaker until he couldn't move as Oli got off him much to his very brief relief before he soon saw that Oli had grabbed his Spirit Blade.

Alex the destroyer was horrified and he tried to crawl away before Oli struck him in the leg and he soon began to stab Alex the destroyer in his wings and shoulders until he finally struck him straight through the heart which killed him instantly.


	18. A Hero's daughter vs an evil brother

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 18 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The two Rio armies were stunned that Oli could still transform into his bat form after all these years and they were happy to see that Oli had killed Alex the destroyer which meant only Stefan was left for them to defeat.

Oli had just removed his Spirit Blade from Alex the destroyer's body when a familiar spirit came oozing out and Oli was surprised to see it was his little brother Alex the Owl who smiled at him before going to heaven while his body disappeared.

"Uncle Oli?" asked a voice that Oli knew belonged to his niece Shilo and he turned to face her. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine Shilo" said Oli as he walked towards Shilo and helped her to her feet. "I just saw your father's spirit".

"Really?" asked Shilo, happily before noticing that the body was gone. "What happened to the body?".

"It's gone back to it's rightful owner" said Oli, smiling. "You see when my brother died, he got to keep his body since he did a lot of good things for this world".

"You mean like saving the world?" asked Shilo, smiling back. "He did that countless times before and after the forming of the Rio army, right?".

"Of course" said Oli, nodding his head in agreement. "But saving the world wasn't the only good thing he did, he understood what love is and how powerful it can be".

Shilo nodded in agreement and she really wanted to know more about her father life when he was a chick but she knew that will have to wait until later since one more enemy needs to be defeated in order to save the world.

Suddenly Oli was shot through the chest but luckily the shot wasn't near his heart although the worrying part would be him losing to much blood and Shilo just looked on in shock as her uncle went down to one leg before she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You know, I was getting rather bored of him" said a voice that Shilo knew was Stefan. "Oli may be one of the most powerful birds in the world but he still gets over-confident".

"Oh you would say, wouldn't you?" asked Shilo, angrily as she turned to face Stefan who was rubbing his wings. "You are the most least honourable bird I have ever met".

"Shilo, this isn't about honour" said Stefan as he began to slowly walk to Shilo who prepared herself for battle. "This is about how your father humiliated me".

"My father did nothing to you" said Shilo, furiously as she began to raise her power. "I am glad that my father's mother hid him away from you".

"Actually my dear, you misunderstood" said Stefan, smirking. "Your father was actually a bird who went mad with the heat and he never ever wanted you".

Shilo got really angry and she started to transform again much to the shock of Stefan and the two Rio armies who watched with worry since they know that Stefan was a very strong opponent and Shilo must be at her very best to defeat him.

Suddenly Shilo stopped transforming which caused confusion for everyone even Stefan before Shilo smiled and she fully transformed into a new form which was a mixture of purple and red aura while her entire body was covered in gold.

" **This is my Kaio-ken and love form combined!** " shouted Shilo, smirking. " **I am calling this form Kaio-Love!** ".

"Kaio-love form?" asked Stefan, sniggering since he thought the name was stupid. "You are calling your new form Kaio-Love? Really?, that is such a-".

He was cut off when he was punched in the stomach and he was shocked to find that Shilo had moved so fast that he didn't see it coming and he knew that he has to try and fight back or otherwise he was going to die.

Stefan tried to fight back only to be punched away by Shilo who had no idea that she has literally surpassed her own father's power and she was now the strongest bird on the entire planet which shocked Nightfly when he sensed the power coming from Shilo.

* * *

Shilo kept up her attack as she began to rapidly throw punches and kicks at Stefan who had no chance of fighting back before he was sent flying into a bin when Shilo gave him an almighty kick to his stomach while also breaking Stefan's ribs in the process.

The Rio armies could only look on in shock at the fact that Shilo had become this powerful and they couldn't believe that she was beating up Stefan effortlessly and she made it look easy even though it really wasn't.

"Guys, you won't believe what is going to come out of my beak" said Nightfly. "This power means something and something BIG".

"What do you mean Nightfly?, what does Shilo's power mean?" asked Skyler #2. "Please just save us the trouble and tell us".

"Alright then, Shilo's current power right now means that..." said Nightfly. "...She has surpassed her father's power".

The two Rio armies were shocked at the fact that Shilo was more powerful than Alex the Owl himself and they were very proud of her getting this far and they knew that Alex the Owl would be very proud of her two.

Skyler #2 felt pride and joy run through her as she continued to look at her youngest daughter knowing that her husband must be witnessing this proud moment himself which brought tears to her eyes knowing that he wasn't here to see it in person.

Kenny and Merida watched on in happiness as their little sister continued her attack on Stefan with smiles on their faces since they were even more proud to call Shilo their little sister and they knew that a party must be held to celebrate Shilo's achievements.

* * *

Stefan was feeling very angry at the fact that he was losing to a female Elf Owl and that female Elf Owl was the youngest daughter of Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl which only caused him to get even more angry at the thought.

Suddenly Stefan transformed into his demon form but suddenly he was punched in the stomach again by Shilo who was now blinded by her rage even though she knew that she should finish off Stefan once and for all.

" **I don't understand** " said Demon Stefan, shocked. " **You had both of your legs broken by Alex the destroyer, how can you still be standing!** ".

" **My powers healed them** " said Kaio-Shilo. " **You see, I was healed from the moment I transformed into this form which means you are dead meat!** ".

Demon Stefan smiled which shocked Kaio-Shilo who was wondering why Demon Stefan was smiling before she was punched to the ground and she managed to dodge a incoming attack from Stefan before being kicked to the ground.

Shilo transformed back into her base form before Demon Stefan grabbed her left wing and broke it which caused Shilo to cry out in pain much to the horror of the two Rio armies who were feeling the urge to help Shilo which they managed to resist although they really wanted to help her.

Skyler #2 watched in horror as Demon Stefan slowly walked over to Shilo before activating his wing-blade and he aimed at Shilo who was struggling to get back to her feet when her mother intervened by stopping the wing-blade from penetrating her daughter.

" **You shouldn't have done that Skyler!** " said Demon Stefan, angrily. " **You don't know what you are dealing with here** ".

"I know what I am dealing with here" said Skyler #2, angrily as she activated her outrage curse. " **YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!** ".

Outraged Skyler #2 began to deliver some rapid punches and kicks to Demon Stefan who increased his anger with every blow until he finally stopped Outraged Skyler #2's attack before stabbing her in the stomach.

Shilo could only look on in horror at seeing her mother being stabbed by Demon Stefan who pulled out his wing-blade before throwing Skyler #2 to the ground and Shilo quickly crawled over to her mother so she can protect her.


	19. Last roll of the dice

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 19 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Shilo had managed to crawl over to her mother and she quickly stopped the bleeding before hugging her mother who wrapped her wings around Shilo in response as Shilo started to have tears forming in her eyes.

Demon Stefan smirked as he watched both Shilo and her mother Skyler #2 with evil intentions that were clearly showing in his eyes before he suddenly grabbed Skyler #2 and began to punch her repeatedly in the very wound that he had caused.

"No please stop it!" pleaded Shilo, scared for her mother. "STOOOP IT!".

" **I don't think so Shilo** " said Demon Stefan, evilly. " **You see, your mother should never have attacked me or she wouldn't be in this position right now** ".

"Please just stop" begged Shilo, tears forming in her eyes. "I would do anything you want if you just let my mom go".

" **Alright then** " said Demon Stefan before he suddenly kicked Skyler #2 towards the two Rio armies. " **Take her or leave her** ".

Bia and Bia #2 quickly flew over to Skyler #2 before picking her up and taking her back to their respective Rio armies which made Shilo sigh in relief knowing that her mother was going to be safe from harm which would allow her to fight Stefan evenly.

Demon Stefan turned his attention to Shilo whom he began to beat up knowing that if he allowed Shilo the chance to recover then he was going to be at a major disadvantage if they fought each other head-on again which was something he could not allow to happen.

" **You are such a failure to your mother and father, Shilo** " said Demon Stefan as he took a break from punching Shilo. " **They would be so disappointed in you** ".

"No they are not, it's you who has disappointed them" said Shilo despite the pain that was being inflicted on her. "You have shamed yourself by turning to the dark side".

" **Oh no, you misunderstand** " said Demon Stefan, smiling evilly. " **I was actually making sure that your father got what he deserved** ".

"You are wrong and you know it" said Shilo, defiantly. "You are the one who has brought pain and suffering to other birds and it is you who will pay for your crimes".

" **You still don't get it** " said Demon Stefan. " **You see if you join me, I will make sure that all birds will bow at your feet and you can have anything that you ever desired, what do you say Shilo?** ".

"My answer is one word" said Shilo as she looked at Demon Stefan in the eye. "NO".

Demon Stefan got so mad by the defiance in Shilo's voice that he stabbed Shilo straight in the stomach with his wing-blade much to the shock of the two Rio armies who knew that Shilo was probably going to die right there.

Shilo screamed out in pain much to Demon Stefan's own twisted pleasure since he loved hearing Shilo scream and he twisted the wound which caused Shilo to scream out even more while Stefan's smile had appeared on his face and it was growing.

Demon Stefan pushed his wing-blade into Shilo even further and he suddenly kneed Shilo in the chest area causing Shilo to let out a terrifying scream of fear and terror much to the discomfort of the two Rio armies.

Oli was frozen to the spot with fear and horror as he saw his niece was getting beaten up while a wing-blade was stuck in her stomach which only made the fear in him increase to the point that tears started to form in his eyes before they started streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Demon Stefan finally pulled out his wing-blade which left a small deep hole in Shilo's stomach before and he began to walk away from Shilo before he stopped and looked at the two Rio armies with a triumphant smile on his face.

Shilo managed to get to her feet and she was now feeling that she had let everybody down especially Arthur and her dad who she knew was watching this from the heavens and he was about to see his youngest niece die.

Unfortunely Demon Stefan saw her get up out of the corner of his eye before he lunged at Shilo and tackled her to the ground and slammed his knee onto Shilo's left wing which effectively broke it and Shilo was once again screaming out in pain.

" **You know Shilo, I just want you to say that you give up** " said Demon Stefan, giddily. " **Go on, say it** ".

"I-I-I give up and please will you end this now will you" said Shilo, losing all hope in herself and giving up entirely. "Please just kill me now, I want to be with Arthur again".

" **Oh such a shame, it really is** " said Demon Stefan, tutting as he shook his head. " **Don't worry Shilo, you wish will be granted** ".

Shilo smiled happily since she was hoping to see Arthur again and she knew that her brother Kenny and sister Merida can have their shot of defeating Stefan once and for all while she can join their father and Arthur in heaven.

Demon Stefan smiled before Shilo touched his cheek with her wing and kissed him on the beak much to his own shock since he couldn't believe that Shilo was actually kissing him before he eventually started to kiss back.

* * *

The two Rio armies were looking on in shock since they couldn't believe that Shilo was kissing Demon Stefan which made them believe that Shilo was truly going to die and they prepared themselves for the worst.

Suddenly Shilo grabbed Demon Stefan's wing that held his wing-blade and shoved it straight into his chest much to shock and horror before Shilo managed to punch him away from her as she got up onto her feet.

" **You are going to pay for that** " said Demon Stefan as he pulled out his wing-blade out of his chest and began to perform his ball of darkness attack. " **Prepare to die**!".

"Oh well, I did the best I could do" said Shilo, smiling as she knew that the end was coming. "It was one heck of a ride but I do get to die with a smile on my face".

"You're giving up already?" asked a voice much to Shilo's shock. "That's not the Shilo that I used to know".

"DAD!" shouted Shilo, happily. "Is that really you?".

"Yes it is Shilo" said Alex the Owl #2. "I'm just in the other-world and I have been training when I heard you giving up which worries me deeply Shilo".

"I'm sorry that I have failed you dad" said Shilo. "I wasn't strong enough to stop Stefan and I am so sorry that you have to watch me fail".

"Don't worry about that Shilo" said Alex the Owl #2. "You have got the power to defeat Stefan once and for all, you just have to use it".

"I can't beat him dad" said Shilo. "He's too strong and he has broken my left wing which effectively cuts my power in two".

"That's not it Shilo" said Alex the Owl #2. "The only reason your power is draining is because you are doubting yourself, just let it go and beat this guy".

"But I really wish that you were here dad" said Shilo. "I wish that you were to kick Stefan's butt instead of me".

"Look Shilo, I would be glad to get down there and beat the guy" said Alex the Owl #2. "But unfortunely I am stuck up here and I know you can beat Stefan, trust me Shilo".

Shilo knew what her dead father was implying and she got the message straight away which caused her to transform into her love form and she prepared her Kamehameha attack much to Demon Stefan's brief shock before he managed to regain his composure.

The two Rio armies were shocked to Shilo standing on her feet and the fact that she was preparing her Kamehameha attack which only shocked them even more while Kenny and Merida were feeling proud of their little sister.


	20. Love Shilo vs Demon Stefan

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Love Shilo and Demon Stefan were still preparing their respective attacks with Demon Stefan using both of his wings while Love-Shilo was only using her right wing due to the fact that her left wing was broken.

They continued to stare each other down before Demon Stefan had enough with the staring contest and he began his attack on Love-Shilo who he knew was only using her right wing which gave him an advantage.

" **BALLL...OOOOFFFFF...DDDAAARRRKKKNNEEESSS**!" shouted Demon Stefan as he fired his beam at Love Shilo.

" **KA...ME...HA...ME...HHHAAAAAAAA**!" shouted Love-Shilo as she fired her beam from her right wing.

The two beams connected with each other and it became a battle of wills between the two as they tried to overpower the other but they were still evenly matched while the two Rio armies watched on with worry since they know neither of them were thinking of giving up.

Suddenly Demon Stefan's beam was now slowly over-powering Love-Shilo's who was using her strength to try and not to lose to Demon Stefan knowing that more pain and suffering were to follow if he wins.

Meanwhile Alex the Owl #2 was carefully watching the battle from the other-world and he was confused on why was Demon Stefan having the edge against Love-Shilo when he knew that Shilo would be winning this thing already.

"Come on, Shilo should be winning by now" whispered Alex the Owl #2 to himself before he realized the answer. "That's it!, Shilo can you hear me?".

" **I hear you loud and clear dad** " said Love-Shilo. " **So, have you got anything else to say to me**?".

"Yes Shilo" said Alex the Owl. "The only reason that you are losing is because you are holding back to due your fear of blowing up the planet, you have to let it go".

" **WHAT**!" shouted Love-Shilo, shocked. " **You're kidding, I can't go all-out** ".

"Yes you can" said Alex the Owl #2. "You have the power to defeat Stefan, USE IT!".

Love-Shilo never thought that she would actually hear her own father shouting at her but she knew that he was shouting at her for a big reason although she still wasn't so sure about going all-out and risking the safety of the planet just to win a battle.

The two Rio armies saw that Shilo needed help and they began attacking Demon Stefan who was now annoyed that he was being attacked from behind which only got him angry as the two Rio armies continued to attack him.

Nightfly and Nightfly #2 along with the two Bia's used their power to fire a small beam into Demon Stefan's back but they were sent flying backwards when Demon Stefan kicked some dust into their eyes much to their annoyance.

Alex the Owl #2 was really starting to feel scared for his youngest daughter and he really wanted to go down to earth so he can help Shilo win against Stefan but he knew that he was dead and there was nothing he could do about it unless.

Suddenly he had a idea but he knew that he would only be a spirit if he decides to go down to earth to help Shilo although he cared more about Shilo than himself since he knew that Shilo needs his help and she needs it right now.

* * *

Love-Shilo was still struggling to hold her own against Demon Stefan who knew that victory was slowly and surely heading his way although he was still annoyed with the constant attacks from the two Rio armies who were still attacking him from behind.

The battle of wills was still continuing when Alex the Owl #2 appeared next to his youngest daughter Shilo in spirit form much to the happiness of Love-Shilo and the horror of Demon Stefan who thought it was impossible for his biological younger brother to come back from the dead let alone a spirit.

"Hey Shilo, I thought that you could use a little help" said Alex the Owl #2. "I can only appear as a spirit right now but that is all the help you will need".

" **Yes dad but I am so glad to see you again** " said Love-Shilo, happily. " **I thought that I will never get to see you again** ".

"I know but let's focus on this battle" said Alex the Owl #2 as he combined his power with Shilo's. "Let's defeat this guy together, are you with me Shilo?".

" **I am with you all the way dad** " said Love-Shilo. " **I will not lose to this guy and I will make you proud** ".

"You already have Shilo" said Alex the Owl #2. "Right now remember all the pain he's caused and the people he's hurt and MAKE THAT YOUR POWER!".

Demon Stefan couldn't believe that his biological younger brother was here and siding with Shilo no doubt which didn't surprise him in the least since he knew that Alex the Owl #2 would make that decision even if he wasn't dead.

Alex the Owl #2 looked at Demon Stefan with a angry stare and Demon Stefan glared back with the two brothers having a stare down knowing that one of them would ultimately beat the other in this decisive battle.

" **You are a weakling brother** " said Demon Stefan, angrily. " **I am much stronger than you could possibly imagine** ".

"COWARD!" shouted Alex the Owl, also angrily. "You think that I haven't seen what you did to my daughter and to my possible future son-in law!".

" **Enough of this**!" shouted Demon Stefan, furiously. " **I am going to ruin your legacy Alex and there is no way that you are going to stop me** ".

"You're wrong Stefan" said Alex the Owl #2. "You see, my legacy will live on and I do want to be there to see how far it has come".

Love-Shilo smiled at the fact that her father was giving Demon Stefan some verbal attacks of his own and that only made Love-Shilo more determined to send Stefan to her father so he and Stefan can have their own personal battle.

Demon Stefan wasn't to give up without a fight and Love-Shilo along with her father Alex the Owl #2 admired him for that and that only since that doesn't change the fact that he has brought pain and misery on others.

* * *

The battle was now entering it's climax which meant that either Demon Stefan or Love-Shilo would come out on top and Love-Shilo was now slowly turning the tables against Demon Stefan who was angry at the fact that he was slowly losing.

Suddenly he was attacked by a powerful ball of energy which made him stagger while also creating a opening for Love-Shilo that she could exploit and take advantage of which was exactly what she did.

"NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" shouted Alex the Owl #2. "DO IT NOW SHILO!".

" **HAAAAAAAA**!" shouted Love-Shilo as she fired an extra beam into her current one which ultimately resulted in Demon Stefan's beam being pushed back.

Love-Shilo slowly began to walk towards Demon Stefan who was shocked and horrified as his own beam soon engulfed him and he was soon killed on impact which meant that the entire world was once again saved from a evil threat.

The battle had finally ended and Shilo transformed back into her base form before turning to look at her father who was gone once again but she knew that he was the reason why she never gave up to Stefan in the first place.

Shilo looked up only to see a figure in the air and she knew that was the other Alex the Owl who had fired that decisive shot that helped turn the tide in her favour which made her smile before she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.


	21. A family reunited

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Shilo woke up only to find herself in a tree hollow that she quickly recognized and she saw a very familiar face that she thought was long gone and it brought tears to her eyes as she hugged the young male Scarlet Macaw.

Arthur was shocked by the hug but he gladly hugged Shilo back knowing that it must have been terrifying for her to gone on without him but he was glad to be back with her again which made him smile.

"Arthur, I can't believe that you're back" said Shilo, happily before tears of sadness appeared in her eyes. "I thought that you was gone for good when you died".

"Don't worry about that now" said Arthur, smiling as he kissed Shilo on the forehead. "I'm back and that's all that matters".

"I'm glad that you are back Arthur" said Shilo as she began to cry onto his shoulder. "I don't know what I'll do without you".

"Same here Shilo, same here" agreed Arthur, nodding his head in agreement. "I don't know what I will do without you either".

Shilo smiled at him before she kissed Arthur on the beak much to his brief shock but he eventually relaxed and he began to kiss Shilo back much to the happiness of the two Rio armies who were also in the hollow.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes until Shilo broke it and she turned to see that the two Rio armies were looking at her with smiles on their faces which made her blush since she knew that they must have seen her kiss Arthur.

"Hello Shilo, it's about time you woke up" said Blu #2. "My wife and I along with the others were very worried about you".

"Especially me" said a voice that Shilo knew belonged to her uncle Oli. "You can't imagine how scared I was for you my niece".

"Uncle Oli" said Shilo as she climbed out of bed before running over to her uncle and hugged him. "I am so happy to see you again".

"I agree my niece" said Oli who Shilo noticed was looking more like his younger self. "I am happy to see you again too Shilo".

"Thanks Uncle Oli" said Shilo, smiling since she was happy to see her uncle again. "So, why are you not old anymore?".

"I had a talk with your father" said Oli as he gave Shilo a wink that Shilo knew what he was talking about. "I told him that I would take you to be my apprentice and he agreed".

"Wow, that's amazing" said Shilo, amazed by what she was hearing from her uncle. "So, what did my dad do after that?".

"He transformed me back to my younger self" said Oli, chuckling. "Your father and I agreed to the fact that I would break my bones if I trained you as a elderly Owl".

Shilo smiled knowing that she was happy to have most of her family and friends back before she went over to the second Rio army where she shared hugs with Nightfly and Bia along with Blu and his wife Jewel.

She was hugged from behind by her mother Skyler #2 who Shilo was glad to see that she was alright and she had healed from her injuries which made her smile and Skyler #2 smiled back knowing that they were still had one another.

Shilo gladly hugged her older brother Kenny and older sister Merida knowing that they have played a big part in her victory against Demon Stefan and she couldn't be more thankful to call them her brother and sister.

Suddenly they saw a familiar male Snow Owl standing in the doorway and Shilo along with her mother Skyler #2 couldn't believe their eyes since they thought that they would never see the familiar Snow Owl again.

* * *

Alex the Owl #2 stood in the doorway and looked at everyone with a smile on his face while the two Rio armies along with Shilo and Skyler #2 looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces which confused Alex the Owl #2.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by his three children who were happy to see their father again and he was happy to see them too before he turned to look at his mate and the love of his life Skyler #2 who was still looking at him in shock.

"Alex, is it really you?" asked Skyler #2, shocked as she touched his cheek with her wing. "I'm dreaming, am I?".

"No, you are not dreaming" said Alex the Owl #2, smiling as he kissed her on the forehead. "The birds in the other-world allowed me to come back to you for one day".

"Only for one day?" asked Skyler #2, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So that's it?, you come back for one day and then you have to leave again?".

"Yeah, that's pretty much it" said Alex the Owl #2, sadly before he smiled again. "But I can try to convince them to give me two days every year to spend with you guys".

Skyler #2 smiled in happiness before she kissed Alex the Owl #2 on the beak which Alex the Owl #2 gladly kissed back and the kiss lasted for 10 minutes before they eventually broke the kiss but they had no intention of stopping there.

Alex the Owl #2 quickly gave his friends a hug before telling them that he and Skyler #2 were going to have some "Alone" time together which the two Rio armies got the message and so did Shilo along with her siblings.

The two Rio armies along with Shilo and her siblings decided to spent some time playing together since they were really happy that peace has finally been restored to Blu #2's universe and they couldn't be happier.

However they knew that the second Rio had to return back to their universe which brought sadness to Blu #2 and his Rio army although they wished that they could stay with them for a little longer.

"We are going to miss you guys greatly" said Blu #2 as he hugged Blu who gladly hugged back. "I'll promise you that I will keep on training to keep this world safe".

"Yeah, I know you will" said Blu, smiling before he and Blu #2 broke the hug. "We will see you guys again, I promise".

Blu #2 nodded his head in agreement before the two of them turned to see Blu's Rio army were saying goodbye to their respective counter-parts but they knew that they will see each other again someday and they both are already waiting for that day to arrive.

Soon the goodbyes were over and Bia #2 opened up the portal again which Blu and his Rio walked through before Bia #2 eventually closed the portal effectively preventing Blu and his Rio army from returning.

* * *

Blu #2 and his Rio army bowed their heads in sadness since they knew that Alex the Owl #2 has got to get going too and they really wanted him to stay but they knew that he had to return to the other-world since his time on earth has run out.

It had been hours after Blu and his Rio army had gone through the portal and returned to their universe but now it was Alex the Owl #2's turn to say goodbye to his family and friends since he knows that has to return to the other-world or he will fade from existence.

"Dad, you can't go" said Kenny, tears forming his eyes as he hugged his father. "Please stay with us father".

"I wish I could son" said Alex the Owl #2, hugging his eldest child back. "But unfortunely I have to go back to the other-world, those are the rules of being dead".

"You will come back for two days, right?" asked Merida, hopefully although tears had started streaming down her cheeks. "You will make sure that happens, right?".

"Of course, I will" said Alex the Owl #2, smiling comfortingly. "I will have a chat with the birds of the other-world about it and see if we can come to some sort of agreement".

Merida nodded before she hugged her father who gladly hugged back and he was happy to see his children all grown up and he couldn't be even more happier to be their father since he was part of the reason why his children have come this far.

Skyler #2 ran over to Alex the Owl #2 and hugged him which he gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug although Skyler #2 really wanted to keep her husband in her wings so she wouldn't let him go.

"Alex, you can't leave us" said Skyler #2. "Not now".

"I have to Skyler" said Alex the Owl #2. "Plus, I will always remember you guys, always".

"Thanks Alex" said Skyler #2. "We will remember you too...always".

Alex the Owl #2 smiled before turning to Shilo who had tears streaming down her face and she was being comforted by Arthur who felt sorry for Shilo since he knew it must be hard for her to see her father go again.

Alex the Owl #2 walked over to the two and hugged them which both Shilo and Arthur gladly hugged back before Alex the Owl broke the hug and began to fly up the heavens with his family and Arthur watching.

"I will see you guys soon" said Alex the Owl, giving his family and Arthur one last smile before his disappeared. "See ya".

"Bye dad" said Shilo and her siblings. "We'll miss you".

"Goodbye sir" said Arthur. "It was a honour to finally meet you".

Shilo saw Arthur looking all gloomy and she walked over to him where she held his wing with hers which made Arthur smile before he kissed Shilo on the cheek knowing that they still had each other while they begin the long wait for Alex the Owl #2 to begin his two day event.

Arthur was now wondering if he and Shilo will ever get married in the future since he knows that he loved Shilo and Shilo loves him back which brings him to the conclusion that perhaps it is a big possibility which brings a smile on his face.


	22. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone. Here is the final chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Time passed since Blu and his Rio army went back to their dimension while Blu #2 and his Rio army had said their good-byes hoping that they will meet each other again one day which they hoped would come sooner rather than later.

Shilo and Arthur were on their first date together ever since they admitted their love to each other which was while Arthur was dying but none of them wanted to remember that horrible moment knowing that it was absolutely painful for the both of them.

The two lovebirds were having the time of their life as they were cuddling each other while sitting on a tree branch and they were looking out into the night sky knowing that everything was peaceful once again in a long while but they were glad that everything was back to normal.

"Wow Shilo, I never thought that peace would come back" said Arthur, smiling as he cuddled Shilo. "I thought that we were going to be terrorized forever".

"Agreed but peace is back and that's all that matters" said Shilo as she snuggled against Arthur's warm body. "We need to enjoy it while it lasts".

"You got that one right Shilo" said Arthur, nodding in agreement. "Our enemies will never quit trying to kill us all but we will be there to save the day".

Shilo knew that Arthur had a point there but she was still upset about what happened to Crexis knowing that he would be very happy to see that peace has returned and he would also be with his wife-now-widow Carla #2 who was now in love with Nightfly #2.

Arthur saw that she was worried and he kissed Shilo on the forehead to let her know that he was there to support her if she needed him which made Shilo smile knowing that she could always trust Arthur to cheer her up.

News had somehow leaked out that Kenny has a girlfriend and it was a female Green Macaw named Calpurnia who was the daughter of the chief of her tribe Herald who is a big fan of Alex the Owl #2 who is of course the father of Kenny himself, Shilo and Merida.

Merida is also in a relationship and her boyfriend was a yellow male Macaw named Caius who was the son of the dead chief of the Yellow Macaw tribe and the second oldest of his family next to his older brother Perez.

"Yeah but I really wish that my father was here" said Shilo. "I would have been a whole lot more happier if he was here".

"Don't worry about it Shilo" said Arthur. "Your father will always be here for you no matter what".

Shilo smiled knowing that Arthur had a point there and she felt comforted by the fact that her father would always be there for her and her family no matter the cost although it worried her that he might no be granted the two days for every year that he had promised to Skyler #2.

Arthur gently and softly stroked Shilo's cheek with his wing before he kissed her passionately on the beak which Shilo gladly kissed back until they eventually broke the kiss after 10 minutes of kissing which seemed to be a eternity for them.

"Should we go and check on your brother?" asked Arthur as he and Shilo got back onto their feet. "They would be very worried about us".

"Yeah but they know that we are on our date" said Shilo as she kissed Arthur on the cheek. "I really enjoyed our first date Arthur".

"Same here Shilo and we should go on our second date" said Arthur as he began to scratch his neck. "If that's fine with you".

"Of course it is Arthur and I will go on another date with you" said Shilo as she smiled at Arthur. "Now come on, let's go".

Arthur nodded in agreement as he and Shilo began to fly back to the rest of the Rio army knowing that they will be going on their second date but they knew that they will go on that second date in due time since they were needed back with the rest of the tribe.

They continued to fly until they finally came to a tree hollow that was filled with pictures of Shilo's father Alex the Owl #2 and he was smiling in every single picture although the picture of him and his wife Skyler #2 holding their three chicks stood out the most.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other-world was Alex the Owl #2 and he was busy arguing with the grand-bird who was the ruler of the other-world and he was a male Scarlet Macaw with 3 feathers standing on top of his head and he had a very stern expression on his face.

Alex the Owl #2 was really starting to get impatient of the fact that the grand-bird who's name is Davos and Alex really wanted to keep his promise to his three children but he was so far stuck here arguing with Davos.

"Oh come Kai" said Alex the Owl #2 as he had an annoyed expression on his face. "I am seriously needed back down there".

"N-O Alex" said Davos as he started to pace around in front of Alex. "You know the rules of being dead and you know that".

"I really do" said Alex the Owl #2 which was the full truth. "But I promised my kids that I would see them every year for 2 days".

"And I already told you" said Davos as he got annoyed too. "I will not allow you to go back down for more than one day".

"Come on, please" said Alex the Owl #2, desperately. "Just give me two days every year and that would be enough".

Davos began to slowly think about what Alex the Owl #2 had just said and he knew that what Alex the Owl #2 was saying is actually reasonable although Davos thought it was going against the rules of being dead but he knew that rules can be changed.

Alex the Owl #2 waited nervously for Davos to finish thinking about his proposition and he knew that Davos could still give him the same answer which would be very bad for Alex but he watched as Davos finally turned his attention back to him.

"Very well Alex" said Davos as he looked at Alex the Owl #2. "You may see your family and friends for two days every year".

"Thank you" said Alex the Owl #2, gratefully. "I won't let you down".

Davos smiled as he watched Alex the Owl #2 walk off so he can train in case he was needed and Davos knew that one day Alex the Owl would be needed for a bigger threat that was worse than Stefan was coming.

Alex the Owl #2 was literally jumping for joy at the fact that Davos had allowed him to see his family every year for 2 days which was something he was very excited about since he love being with his friends and family.

* * *

Meanwhile in a far away tree hollow in the nearby forests of Rio, lived a male Hyacinth Macaw who was standing on a tree branch and he had his eyes closed as he began to remember all of the victories that the Rio Army have won against their enemies.

He still had his eyes closed when he lifted his head towards to face the nearby city of Rio and he opened them to reveal a pair of brown eyes that had anger in them before a mysterious smile appeared on his face and the smile grew when he turned to face a silver gauntlet.


End file.
